El cazador de Equestria
by darkknight300
Summary: Un misterioso poni de tierra llega a ponyville, este poni extraño de caracter frio y calculador conoce a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas, pero este poni oculta un gran secreto y desatara una guerra. Contiene sangre y lenguaje vulgar y escenas explicitas. Estan advertidos.
1. Prologo

**Saludos a todos, aquí darkknight300, les vengo a traerles este nuevo fic además voy a tardar un poco en subir capítulos ya que esto de subir capítulos es nuevo y difícil.**

**Por cierto en algunas partes de este fic puede haber armas de fuego.  
**

**My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic NO es mío, es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Excepto mi OC.**

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En Canterlot, en el palacio real de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna estaba Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. La honesta Applejack, la leal Rainbow Dash, la generosa Rarity, la graciosa Pinkie Pie y la bondadosa Fluttershy. ¿Y como no olvidarnos de Spike?.

La Princesa Celestia las había invitado a una cena para conocer mejor las amigas de Twilight, también estaba la Princesa Luna y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza aunque esta ultima prefería que le dijeran solamente Cadence junto con su esposo, hermano mayor de Twilight y capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor, fue un milagro que no estuviera ahi el imbécil bastardo hijo de /&%&%# del príncipe blue blood.

Lo bueno era que ningún guardia estaba ahí ya que la princesa les había dicho que no tenían que hacer eso, los guardias aceptaron dudosos pero aun así hacían guardia pero fuera del castillo ya que todos querían a la princesa celestia y absolutamente nadie odiaba y ni le deseaba mal a la princesa celestia… ¿verdad?

La princesa Celestia empezó: - ´´ Muy buenas noches mis pequeñas ponis, las invite a esta cena para que nos conozcamos mejor, se que en el pasado no nos hemos conocido mejor y esa es la razón por la que las invite.´´- dijo la princesa celestia.

Rarity dijo: -´´ Su majestad, para nosotras es un gran honor estar presentes con usted y su hermana para dialogar y conocernos mejor.-

Twilight también dijo- ´´Por supuesto maestra, mis amigas y yo hemos esperado este buen momento.-

Y así charlaron, twilight hablo con Shining Armor y su ex- niñera la princesa cadence. Rainbow dash, Applejack y pinkie pie charlaron con luna y Fluttershy y Rarity con Celestia. Mientras que Spike se quedo profundamente dormido, estuvieron ahí hasta las 11:14 pm.

Cuando se termino la cena todas se iban a ir y Twilight cargo a Spike en su lomo. Fueron y Shining Armor pidió permiso para acompañarlas ya que era de noche y puede ser inseguro para ellas lo cual se le permitió ir.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXO

Mientras tanto en un bosque, se encontraba un poni encapuchado evitando ver su rostro, empacando unas cosas, lo curioso es que también había una variedad de armas siendo guardadas como Shurikens, Kunais, Katanas, bombas de humo y sables. También llevaba armas de fuego como varios revolver 357, minas antipersona, rifles de asalto M16, escopetas automáticas y semiautomáticas y varios AK-47 incluso llevaba ahí guardado una especie de chaleco negro pero era extraño porque tenia partes metálicas, sobre todo en el pecho y espalda. Todas esas armas eran desconocidas en Equestria.

-´´Bien, creo que eso es todo.´´- dijo el poni misterioso.-´´ Ahora tengo que ir a ponyville, tal vez este seguro ahí mientras termino mi misión.´´ dijo el poni encapuchado.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXO

Volviendo con las demás, Shining Armor cuidaba a las mane 6 mientras esperaban el tren, el tren llegaba en 20 minutos, suficiente tiempo para hablar con Twilight.

-´´Twili, por favor cuidate bien, no sabes el peligro que corre equestria.´´- dijo Shining a su hermana lo cual la dejo confundida.

-´´ ¿A que te refieres hermano?´´ - pregunto ella. -´´ Veras, no se si últimamente has escuchado las noticias, pero hay un asesino serial en toda equestria, ha matado a muchas personas incluso una vez mis compañeros y yo en una misión en Fillydelphia en un callejón encontramos varios ponis colgados con un gancho atravesado en la tráquea.´´- después de decir eso se tapo la boca rápidamente porque recordó que su hermana es muy sensible sobre esas cosas.

Las chicas al escuchar eso les llamo la atención y se preocuparon. -´´ Disculpe capitán Armor, como es ese asesino que usted menciona-´´ pregunto Applejack.

Shining Armor respondió: -´´ Bueno señorita Applejack, los siento pero no se sabe mucho pero sol ponis lo han visto pero no muy claramente. Pero aquí les dejo unas descripciónes que nos dieron los ponis que lo vieron y mejor quédenselas para prevenir. Algunos testigos que a veces logran verlo dicen que siempre deja una A encerrada en un circulo.´´- después le entrego a cada una de ellas una hoja que tenia simplemente un poni encapuchado con varios Shurikens en el lomo.

Llego el tren y se despidieron de Shining armor pero también se fueron preocupadas.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Al dia siguiente en ponyville, Twilight se levanto para re- organizar la biblioteca mientras que Spike hacia el desayuno. Unos momentos después se fueron al Sugar Cube Corner para ir por unos cupcakes que llevarían en el día de campo que se haría cerca de la casa de Fluttershy pero en un campo mas abierto (como se ve al principio de ´´ Una boda en canterlot´´.

Aproximadamente ya a las 3:00 pm, Twilight junto con Spike llegaron primero pero las demás todavía no llegaban.

-´´ Que extraño, se supone que son las 3:01 pm, porque no han venido, van muy retrasadas.´´- dijo Twilight pero Spike la calmo:-´´ Oh vamos Twilight, cualquier poni vendría después, no es algo para molestarse.´´- dijo spike para tranquilizarla pero ella estaba a punto de decirle algo muy furiosa pero después vio que las demás llegaban.

3 horas después.

.

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer y todas ya estaban empacando sus cosas.

-´´ Bien, es hora de ir de regreso a casa, valla que me dio sueño.´´- dijo Applejack.

-´´ En un momento tenemos que ir, tendremos que esperar a Rarity.´´- dijo Twilight.

-´´¿ Porque?´´- pregunto applejack y después twilight le señalo a Rarity y ella estaba empacando su ropa, el mantel, la comida, etc. Pero de forma ordenada y delicada.

Unos minutos después llegaron a ponyville, pero se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa, el pueblo estaba rodeados de guardias reales. Todas y Spike corrieron y vieron que también estaba Shining Armor por lo Twilight le pregunta:-´´ ¿Hermano, que sucede aquí?´´- pregunto ella.

Shining le responde: -Twili aquí hubo una masacre, será mejor que no veas- pero antes que el se diera cuenta, twilight corrió hacia la escena del supuesto crimen y Shining y las demás fueron por ella pero fue demasiado tarde. Twilight vio esos cuerpos masacrados… esos cuerpos que alguna vez fueron de los Diamond dogs.

15 minutos antes.

En las afueras del pueblo estaba el misterioso poni encapuchado mientras el cargaba la mochila.

-´´Bien, esto es ponyville, creo que es mejor lugar que otro lugar que haya vivido y eso que apenas llevo unos segundos aquí.´´- pensó el misterioso poni.

El poni iba a entrar pero los Diamond dogs lo rodearon.

-´´¿A dónde crees que vas poni con capucha?´´- dijo Rover, el líder de esa pandilla.

El poni le responde: -´´ A un lugar donde mierdas como tu y tus amiguitos no estén.´´-

Dijo el poni para luego seguir caminando, entro al pueblo y todos lo saludaban, cualquiera pensaría que los Diamond Dogs lo dejaron pasar, pero el solo se preparaba para lo peor, todos los ponis del pueblo se sorprendieron al ver como el poni encapuchado golpeo y le encajo una navaja en el cuello como si nada a un sabueso de los Diamond Dogs sin voltear atrás.

-´´ _Como dijo mi maestro: ´´mantente alerta de tu entorno_´´ pensó el poni.

Despues llegaron Fido el gigante, Rover el mediano y Spot el pequeño.

-´´ Veo que eres un tipo rudo, pero no podras contra nosotros 3 idiota.´´- dijo Fido el perro grandote.

-´´A EL COMPAÑEROS´´- grito Rover y después los 3 se dirigían hacia el. Los ponis tuvieron miedo por los perros y sobretodo por el poni que no lograban ver el rostro.

Pero en menos de un parpadeo la cabeza de Spot fue decapitada y luego su cuerpo.

Todos gritaron de horror, los 2 perros al ver eso se impactaron pero entraron en furia por lo que le hizo a su amigo.

-´´ NO SABEMOS QUIEN ERES PERO LAS PAGARAS MALDITO PONI.´´-grito Fido mientras corria hacia el, el poni también se dirigió a el. El perro se paro en 2 patas, con los 2 puños intento aplastar al poni misterioso, pero noto que no estaba ahí.

-´´ ¿DONDE ESTAS?´´- grito el perro furioso y también miro a los ponis del pueblo para ver si el encapuchado estaba entre ellos, pero una voz por detrás le dijo:-´´ Aquí´´-.

El perro volteo hacia atrás para recibir una katana muy bien afilada en el ojo y después el poni se la quito del ojo y la guardo, el perro grito y el poni encapuchado le lanzo metsubichi en el ojo herido lo cual causo irritación en el ojo herido del perro.

Rover ahora estaba asustado, intento correr pero el poni salto con gran habilidad en frente de el, le lanzo shurikens en las piernas y brazos, el perro grito.

-´´ AAAAAAAH POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD PORFAVOR´´- luego el poni misterioso aplasto los shurikens encajados y luego le dijo de forma siniestra: -´´Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo se me acabo la piedad´´-.

El poni le lanzo explosivos en todo el cuerpo, el perro grito de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo mientras se quemaba. Todos los ponis lo miraban con horror al Diamond Dog y luego un poni del pueblo grita: ´´- ATRAPEMOS A ESE PSICOPATA.-´´.

Pero antes de volver a ver al poni, este se habia ido, pero en el suelo estaba escrita una A encerrada en un circulo. Un unicornio vio que unos soldados de la guardia real junto con Shining armor llegaban.

Tiempo Presente…

Las ponis miraban con horror y asco los cadáveres.

Twilight entro en shock al ver esos cadáveres de los diamond dogs. La cabeza decapitada de Spot, La katana en el ojo de Fido, pero lo que mas le perturbo fue el cadáver quemado de Rover. Uno de los guardias se acerco al cadáver y noto que tenia agujeros de los shurikens pero estos ya no estaban. El guardia fue con Shining.

-´´ Señor, en el cadáver quemado encontré unos agujeros en los brazos y piernas pero no encuentro el objeto que los pudo haber hecho, pero parecen que algo los atravesó.´´- dijo el soldado.

-´´ Al parecer este asesino es muy listo, el sabia que llegaríamos y quito toda evidencia sobre el, y por la letra A en el suelo parece que es el asesino serial que buscamos.´´- a las man Spike se les helo la sangre, si el asesino estaba ahí, eso significa que tienen que tener muchísimo cuidado, sobre todo en la noche.

En una azotea de una de las casas de ponyville, el mismo encapuchado vigilaba todo lo sucedido y se quito la capucha revelando su verdadera apariencia, aquí les va la apariencia del poni:

Raza: Poni de tierra

Edad: 17

Color: azul marino

Color de ojos: verde esmeralda

Color de cabello: Negro con franjas blancas

Color de cola: Negro con franjas blancas

Cutie mark: 1 peón blanco, una torre roja y un peón negro. Además tiene cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y tiene 2 en la cara.

El poni decidió esconderse y esperar a que todos los guardias se fueran para luego salir de ahí, de todos modos nadie lo reconocerá porque hace rato se puso su capucha.

18 minutos después…

Los guardias ya se habían ido, todos ellos se fueron frustrados y preocupados. Frustrados porque no encontraron ninguna evidencia ni rastro y preocupados por lo que le pueden suceder a los habitantes de ponyville.

Twilight al fin se calmo del shock que tuvo al ver los cadáveres. Ella y sus amigas se encontraban en la biblioteca y Spike se había ido a canterlot por estos asuntos y tiene que ayudar por lo que no se sabía cuanto tiempo estaría ahí. También los guardias se habían llevado algunos ponis testigos y después llevarlos de vuelta a ponyville.

-´´ Ya Twilight, no te preocupes, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche la pasamos dentro de tu casa?´´- dijo Fluttershy de forma maternal.

-´´ Me gustaría pero, ¿Qué hay de sus casas?, y si el asesino entra ahí.´´- dijo la unicornio morada muy preocupada. Applejack le responde: -´´No te preocupes, ya le dije a Big mac sobre esto y esta cubriendo la granja con protecciones de metal e incluso al ganado.´´- dijo la poni granjera calmada.

-´´ Esta bien, voy preparando la cena.´´- dijo Twilight y rarity le responde:-´´ Nosotras te vamos a ayudar querida.´´- Pinkie pie responde emocionada:-´´ SI SI SI NOSOTRAS TE AYUDAREMOS COMO BUENAS AMIGAS YO HARE UNOS DELICIOSOS CUPCAKES SI SI.´´- dijo ella emocionada y saltando por todos lados.

Al dia siguiente…

Las mane 6 se habían despertado, todas decidieron desayunar en el sugar cube corner.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba solo, habían llegado muy temprano.

-´´Buenos días Sr. y Sra Cake, perdón por no haber venido ayer pero me tuve que quedar con twilight.´´- dijo Pinkie pie.

-´´ No te preocupes querida, te entendemos, y bien ¿Qué se les ofrece jovencitas para desayunar?´´- dijo la Sra. Cake amablemente.

Las ponis pidieron sus pedidos y todos desayunaron unos panes tostados con mermelada, un café y varias margaritas. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente el sexto sentido de Pinkie Pie también conocido como ´´ Pinkie Sentido´´ se empezó a manifestar.

-´´ O-o-o-o- p-p-p-a—r-r-e-c-e- que algo v-vva-a a-aa pa-a-aa sa-ar´´- dijo pinkie pie mientras temblaba. Todas vigilaron atentamente por si acaso, Pinkie termino de temblar cuando un poni azul con melena y cola negra con franjas blancas y cutie mark de 2 peones, uno blanco y otro negro y una torre roja entro a la tienda y pidió 3 hot cakes y un café.

(Es el mismo poni encapuchado solo que ya no esta encapuchado y nadie lo reconoce, recuerden la descripción que les di momentos atrás.)

Todas las mane 6 les dio curiosidad quien era, se notaba que era nuevo, vieron que el se fue a una mesa algo alejada de ellas, Twilight les habia dicho que en cuanto ellas y el nuevo poni terminaran de desayunar le preguntarían quien era.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el poni nuevo ya habia terminado y habia pagado la cuenta, y se fue, las demás también terminaron, se fueron galopando hacia el poni y Twilight le empieza a llamar.

-´´ HEY SEÑOR, POR FAVOR ESPERE.´´- le grito Twilight para llamar la atención del poni lo cual funciono. El poni voltea y pregunta amable pero también un poquito serio.

-´´ ¿Si?, ¿Qué se les ofrece?.´´- pregunto el poni y Raibow Dash le dice: -´´ Solo queríamos saber quien es usted porque nunca lo hemos visto aquí.´´- dijo la pegaso amablemente. Entonces Pinkie Pie empieza a saltar alrededor de el y le dice rápidamente:

-´´ Holasoypinkiepiesequetueresnuevoporqueconozcoacada ponideponyville…´´- y asi siguió ella y el poni la miraba con cara de ¿WTF? O.O.

-´´ Jeje, discúlpala ella suele ser asi, Soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿como te llamas?.´´- dijo ella y el poni responde:

-´´ Mi nombre es Extreme Punishment.´´- dijo el.

-´´Que interesante nombre, yo soy Applejack, trabajo en mi granja Sweet Apple Acres, puedes ir alla si quieres una manzana.´´- dijo applejack,-´´ Lo tomare en cuenta señorita.´´- dijo Extreme Punishment. Y todas las mane 6 se presentaron, con Fluttershy fue muy fácil presentarse ya que el se dio cuenta que es timida y trato de ganar su confianza para que la pequeña pegaso no tuviera miedo.

Nota del autor: he notado que casi no hay diálogos del resto de las mane6 por lo que les dar mas diálogos. Gracias por su atención.

Entonces Rainbow Dash le pregunta:- ´´ Y dinos Extreme, ¿Dónde vives?, tal vez podamos ser grandes amigos.´´- dijo la pegaso. Extreme Punishment le contesta:-´´ Vivo a 5 casas de la biblioteca del pueblo a la derecha.-´´ cuando el dijo esto Twilight se le dibujo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro:-´´ Yo vivo en la biblioteca del pueblo.´´- dijo ella entonces Extreme Punishment le pregunta:-´´ ¿ En serio?, ¿Por qué vives ahí?.´´- pregunto el curioso y la respuesta fue impresionante y al mismo tiempo desagradable.

-´´ Porque soy una alumna de la princesa celestia y hace 1 año me dio de tarea estudiar la magia de la amistad y cumpli la tarea y vivo feliz con mis amigas.´´- dijo esto Twilight y cuando ella dijo eso Extreme Punishment puso una cara sin sentimientos pero fría.

Las chicas notaron eso y Fluttershy le pregunto tímidamente:-´´ Em, señor Punishment, ¿ le sucede algo?´´- por lo que Extreme Punishment le responde:´´ Ups, lo siento es que estoy algo cansado, anoche estuve estudiando unos libros mios.´´- mintió el pero, ¿Por qué el mintió?.

-Oh bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Extreme, ¿te podemos decir solo ´´Extreme´´? , es que tu nombre es algo largo.´´- dijo Rarity y Extreme solo asintió.-´´ Bueno, adiós extreme.´´- dijeron todas y se fueron.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXO

Despues Extreme Punishment llego a su casa que rento en ponyville el dia anterior después de que los guardias se fueran.

La casa era sencilla y tenia lo necesario, sillón, cocina, baño, cuarto, etc. Estaba oscura por dentro pero el después compraría unas bombillas. Pero Extreme se dirigió a otro cuarto, no muy oscuro como el resto de la casa pero si con algo de iluminación por unas velas.

Extreme recogió una botella de agua con hielo de ahí y abrió un cajón, en el cajón saco una foto, en esa foto se encontraba extreme de niño sin cutie mark, también estaba otro poni pero adulto, era color azul celeste con crin y cola roja y su cutie mark era 3 aves de color azul, rojo y verde.

También una pegaso color amarillo de cabello y cola color violeta y su cutie mark era un tornado azul.

Cuando Extreme vio esa foto, dejo caer una lagrima, pero después su semblante fue de furia.

-´´ Madre, padre, hare justicia por ustedes, por eso hago la justicia verdadera, por eso te matare a ti…. Princesa Celestia, por lo que les hiciste a mis padres y al resto de mi familia hace 10 años y por tu hipocresía.´´-. Después Extreme Punishment saco de otro cajón un rifle de asalto M-16 y 2 machetes. El se quedo mirando a esas armas y dijo:

-´´ La guerra ha comenzado.´´-.

CONTINUARA….

**¿ Algo largo para ser el primer capitulo no creen?. ¿Qué seguirá después?, ¿ Por qué ese poni quiere matar a la princesa celestia y porque es un asesino ?. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de: ´´El cazador de Equestria´´.**

**P.D.: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tarde 2 días en hacerlo.**


	2. La Caceria Parte 1

Hola a todos, vengo a traerles este nuevo capitulo de ´´ El cazador de Equestria.´´ Si tengo un error avísenme en los rewiews.

My Little Pony Friendship is magic es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ponyville, 9:45 am.

Twilight volvió a su casa y empezó a leer uno de sus tantos libros de magia.

-´´ _Es interesante este libro, cada vez que leo uno siempre me relaja. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo deberes por hoy así que podre leer todo lo que quiera_.´´- pensó ella, pero algo interrumpió su lectura, su cuerno brillo y salió un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia.

A continuación la carta:

-_´´Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna. Lamento haberte enviado este mensaje a estas horas pero es urgente que vengas hoy al palacio real. Los guardias y tu hermano, el capitán Shining Armor y yo estuvimos investigando sobre este asesino serial y es necesario que tu y tus amigas vengan para esta información que les dare. Por cierto, lamento mucho la perdida de los Diamond Dogs, se que eran ladrones pero ellos no merecían morir, por eso hacemos esta investigación para traer a ese asesino a la justicia. Unos guardias vendrán a las 10:00 am a tu casa por ti y por tus amigas._

_ ATTE_

_ Princesa Celestia_

Twilight suspiro pensando que su día de leer había sido cancelado, se levanto de su sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, y salió a buscar a las demás.

15 minutos después

Todas las mane six se encontraban en la biblioteca de Twilight.

-´´ Que bueno que la princesa nos dará información del asesino, si describe como es ese maldito lo golpeare tan fuerte que nadie lo reconocerá.´´- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras chocaba sus cascos delanteros al pensar en golpear al asesino serial, de todas formas es el elemento de la lealtad.

-´´ Tienes razón, ese tipo debe pagar por sus crímenes. Los Diamond Dogs eran ladrones pero no merecían morir de esa forma.´´- dijo Twilight.

Despues escuchan que alguien toca la puerta, Twilight pensaba que eran los guardias, pero su sorpresa fue mayor. Ahí estaba Extreme Punishment.

-´´ EXTREME, que bueno que estes aquí, pasa.´´- dijo Twilight feliz haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Extreme.

-´´ Gracias Twilight, me han dicho que tienes mapas de Equestria, ¿tienes uno?, si no te molesta.´´- dijo Extreme con su tono calmado y sereno.

-´´ Por supuesto Extreme, esperame aquí no tardo.´´- después Twilight se fue al segundo piso a buscar el mapa.

Extreme Punishment se quedo abajo con las demás. Hubo un incomodo silencio, y mas aun por un macho rodeado de 5 yeguas.

-´´Yyyy, ¿Qué cuentas Extreme?´´- dijo Applejack para romper el hielo.

-´´Pues, nada interesante en realidad. ¿Y que cuentan ustedes chicas?.´´- dijo el poni.

-´´Pues la Princesa nos llevara al palacio real.´´- respondió Rarity.

-´´ ¿Por qué?´´- dijo Extreme interesado prestando atención.

-´´ Porque ella nos dará información que encontraron del asesino serial, bueno lo que hay hasta ahora.´´- dijo Rainbow dash.

-´´_SANTA MIERDA, ahora lo recuerdo, ellas son los elementos de la armonía, ellas son mas cercanas a la perra de celestia, bueno, buscare información a través de ellas. Ahora que lo pienso, eso ultimo se oyó extraño.´´- _pensó Extreme.

-´´ Em, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?.´´- dijo Fluttershy con su tono timido.

-´´ Me encantaría Fluttershy pero ahora no puedo, tengo que arreglar mi casa.´´- dijo Extreme.

Despues bajo Twilight y le entrego un mapa enrollado con una liga.

-´´ Aquí tienes Extreme, viene con todo. Espero que te sea útil.´´- dijo Twilight mientras se lo daba con su magia y el tomo el mapa con sus cascos.

Reviso el mapa y le dijo:-´´ Muchas gracias Twilight, justo lo que ocupaba, ¿Cuánto te debo?-´´ pregunto el poni azul.

-´´ No te preocupes, eres mi amigo no me debes nada.´´- después que ella le dijera eso sono la puerta, eran los guardias.

-´´ Señorita Sparkle, hemos venido por usted y sus amigas a llevarlas al palacio real.´´- dijo un guardia.

-´´ Bueno alla vamos, Extreme, ¿quieres venir?.´´- dijo Twilight a el.

-´´ Me encantaría pero tengo que hacer unas cosas en mi casa.´´- dijo Extreme.

Entonces Extreme se despidió y se fue, no antes que un guardia lo mirara con una mirada asesina lo cual Extreme se la devolvió.

Todas subieron al carruaje y llegaron a canterlot.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto con Extreme. Habia vuelto a su casa, el ya habia comprado unas bombillas. El se fue a su habitación y pego con cinta adhesiva el mapa.

-´´_Bien, este es el mapa, hace media hora mi localizador GPS detecto a la pandilla ´´Black Demons.´´ Esta pandilla a viajado por Equestria robando hasa ser multimillonarios. Mi GPS dice donde estan mas no dice como llegar.´´- _pensó Extreme mientras miraba atententamente el mapa y miraba las localizaciones y también su GPS.

-´´_Aquí dice que están en una calle llamada ´´ Sol eterno´´, asi que buscare en el mapa esa tal calle y en que ciudad esta.´´- _Extreme empezó a buscar en Ponyville… nada. Despues tardo mucho en encontrar esa calle hasta que su sorpesa fue mayor. -´´_NO PUEDE SER. LA CALLE ´´SOL ETERNO´´ ESTA EN CANTERLOT.´´-_ Extreme dejo de mirar el mapa y se sento en su cama.

-´´ Bien, el tren que va hacia canterlot partirá hoy a las 10:20. Tengo 10 minutos exactos, así que a preparar el botín de guerra.´´- acto seguido, Extreme saco de un cajón un rifle de asalto M-16, 2 machetes, 10 bombas anti persona, 15 granadas, una katana, varios Shuriken y un rifle con telescopio. También saco ese extraño chaleco negro con partes de metal, pero ahora se notaba con más claridad. En el chaleco no solo había partes de metal, sino una A roja encerrada en el círculo.

Despues, Extreme metió todo esto en una maleta común y corriente, incluso su chaleco.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El carruaje que llevaba a las mane 6 llego al palacio real, ahí en la entrada al palacio se encontraban los soldados y el capitán Shining Armor.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Shining las guio hasta un cuarto donde solo se encontraba la princesa celestia y la princesa luna, cuando las vieron se inclinaron y vieron que habia bolsas de plástico con cenizas, tierra, unos trozos de madera y varios pelos en una bolsa.

-´´¿Qué es todo esto princesa Celestia?´´- dijo Twilight curiosa.

-´´ Son evidencias de escenas de crímenes donde las hizo el asesino, que por cierto ahora todos lo apodamos ´´ El Cazador´´.- dijo La princesa celestia.

-´´Wow, con que el cazador eh, si que el combina por lo malvado que es.´´- dijo Applejack.

-´´ Aquí vamos a darles a ustedes, una posible informacion del asesino, no es mucha pero tal ves sea efectiva.´´- dijo Luna, después metió su cuerno en una caja fuerte plateada y esta se abrió. Saco de ahí unas fotografías y evidencias guardadas en bolsas de plástico.

-´´Twilight, estas son fotos que capturamos escenas antes y después de los asesinatos que hace este asesino.´´- Después Shining Armor puso unas fotos en el escritorio, Twilight las tomo con su magia y ella y sus amigas vieron las fotos.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

El tren que se dirigía a Canterlot llego hasta ahí, bajaron un montón de pasajeros, algunos eran de Manhettan, otros eran de Fillydelphia, otros eran de Las Pegasus. Pero entre todos salió Extreme Punishment que llevaba en su lomo su botin de guerra guardado en su maleta.

El poni estuvo caminando por las lujosas calles de Canterlot, la mayoría lo miraban a el con desprecio, otros con burla, ¿la razón?. Extreme era un poni terrenal.

-´´_Que unicornios y pegasos mas estúpidos, creen que por poder controlar la magia o poder volar se creen superiores que nosotros, pero, ¿Quién les da la comida a ellos?, ¿quien trabaja como sirvientas y mayordomos en la casa de estos?, nosotros, los ponis terrenales. Encima, estoy en la ciudad donde vive la Princesa Celestia, ¿Por qué no les dice a estos estúpidos racistas que hay que respetar a los ponis de tierra?. Como sea, usare mi localizador GPS y otro mapa pero de canterlot a buscar la calle ´´ Sol Eterno´´.-_ pensó el poni azul.

Extreme busco en las calles y se encontró una estación de auto servicio, Extreme entro y se encontró con un pegaso que al parecer era el cajero.

-´´ Disculpe, ¿tiene mapas de la ciudad de canterlot?.´´- dijo Extreme por lo que el pegaso cajero responde:-´´ Si, en un momento se lo traigo.´´-

El pegaso cajero busco en una caja con varios tipos de papel hasta encontrar el mapa.

-´´ Aquí tiene, son 8 bits.´´- dijo el pegaso. Extreme pago y se llevo el mapa, luego se escondió en un callejón lejos de ahí. Se sentó en un bote de basura que lo volteo y miro el mapa, no era muy grande como el que le dio Twilight, por que era de todo el país de Equestria, pero el que tenia en ese momento solo era de Canterlot. Extreme busco la calle Sol Eterno, con un marcador que tenia en su maleta marco la calle que estaba actualmente, después busco la calle Sol Eterno.

-´´_Vamos, vamos, tengo que encontrar la dichosa calle,…..mmmm. WUALA, al fin la encontré.´´- _ pensó Extreme, al fin encontró la calle en el mapa.

30 minutos después.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En el palacio real, en la sala del trono estaban Twilight y sus amigas, la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y Shining Armor . Ya era hora de volver a Ponyville, obviamente eso significaba que Twilight y Shining Armor tendrán que esperar mas tiempo para volver a ha verse.

-´´Twili, por favor cuídate, ese asesino esta suelto, quien sabe lo que pasaría si te hiciera algo.´´- decía Shining mientras abrazaba a Twilight.

-´´ No te preocupes hermano, me cuidare y protegeré a mis amigas.´´- decía la unicornio calmada para calmar a su hermano.

-´´ Oye por cierto Twilight, Spike debería trabajar en una oficina, es todo un experto jeje, creo que tal vez sea un nuevo oficinista.´´´- decía Shining Armor para formar un chiste.

-´´ Si shining, tienes razón, el es muy talentoso sobre esas cosas.´´- decía Twilight, de repente ella recuerda algo.

-´´ Oh Shining, casi lo olvido, ayer conocí a un nuevo poni, se llama Extreme Punishment. Es un buen poni, tal ves algún día te lo pueda presentar, tal ves se lleven bien.´´- decía Twilight con una sonrisa.

-´´ Mmm, con que lo conociste a el ayer, creo que mejor tengas cuidado.´´- decía Shining preocupado, algo que a el no le gustaba era que su hermanita se juntara con sementales.

-´´ Jajaja, no te preocupes, ¿en serio crees que el es el asesino?.´´- dijo ella bromeando, pero algo interrumpe todo. En la ciudad se escucho un sonido muy fuerte, como nunca lo han oído, se escucho a lo lejos, después salió humo.

Todos salieron incluso la princesa celestia para ver que ocurrió. Todos ellos y también varios ponis de canterlot fueron a la fuente de donde venia ese humo, y se impactaron. Una mansión estaba hecha cenizas, habia varios cadáveres de ponis, pero lo mas escalofriante fue que estaba la misma A encerrada en un circulo, pero esta vez echa de fuego.

-´´ -N-no, no puede ser, el estuvo aquí.´´- dijo Shining Armor sorprendentemente aterrado, siendo el el capitán de la guardia real.

-´´¿ Pero como fue esto?, si el no esta en Canterlot.´´- dijo Applejack sorprendida.

30 minutos antes:

Extreme Punishment habia encontrado la calle Sol Eterno donde estaba la mansión de la pandilla Black Demons, que por cierto, Extreme haría una ´´limpieza en ese lugar.´´

-´´ Perfecto, ahora tengo que saltar el cerco y luego entrar por la conducción de aire.´´-

Despues, Extreme arrojo la maleta con su armamento al otro lado del cerco, después el escalo lo cual fue muy fácil ya que el ya ha hecho estas cosas.

Cuando entro al otro lado, pudo notar mejor el patio, era muy hermoso, media aproximadamente 30 metros cuadrados, tenia una piscina de tamaño de 10 metros de largo y 15 de ancho y un jacuzzi de tamaño de 6 metros y el mismo tamaño tenia el ancho.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que en la esquina del patio había un cobertizo con una puerta de metal. Extreme trato de abrir la puerta pero noto que tenia contraseña. Agarro una pequeña maquina que tenia en su maleta parecida a una calculadora que era de color plateada, a un costado de esa maquina tenia un cable que este tenia un trozo circular de metal, parecido a los estetoscopios que coloco en la puerta y se pego como si fuera un juguete de goma, la maquina se encendió y empezó a poner un montón de números verdes en un fondo negro, parecido al ´´ efecto matrix´´. Después la maquina puso la contraseña (que era en números), la contraseña era 551789.

Abrio la puerta de metal y vio algo muy interesante, mas armamento. Extreme se aseguro que nadie lo viera y entro, estaba sorprendido, era todo un armamento de espias, agarro varias cosas, después de su maleta saco su chaleco negro y se lo puso, después se puso un cinturón con varios cuchillos lanzables y varios shurikens, y en el centro estaba un cuadro con un agujero de tamaño de una hormiga. Salio de allí y vio unos conductos de aire.

Empezó a galopar rápido pero se detuvo secamente al notar que habia un guardia Pegaso, así que Extreme se subió en el cobertizo, se posiciono con una pierna en el suelo y otra recargada en una pata trasera, agarro un arco y una flecha, pero le echo a la flecha una minúscula gota de aceite, después lo encendió con un encendedor y la punta de la flecha se prendió de fuego, apunto y FIUSH, la flecha voló directo en el cuello del guardia pegaso sin que el se diera cuenta. Extreme hizo lo mismo al notar varios guardia llegar a la escena del asesinato. Despues empezó a poner bombas (de esas que tiene un control, lo presionas y explota.) por varias partes del jardín.

Entro a los conductos de ventilación, afortunadamente no estaba encendido por 2 razones:

1- Era el mes de Abril

2- Extreme era muy sensible al frio

Entonces Extreme saco una bengala, solo que no estaba encendida. Extreme giro hacia atrás y cerro la entrada al conducto para evitar sospechas. Extreme estuvo gateando en los conductos con mucha cautela, entonces escucho voces a lo lejos, pero por los conductos no se oian bien, siguió gateando hasta encontrarse con una pequeña entrada de aire.

Ahí vio a los pegasos. Extreme al fin habia logrado su objetivo. Abrio la entrada silenciosamente, ahí vio a todos ellos comiendo y bebiendo, examino el lugar y vio al jefe del grupo que al igual que todos era un pegaso, nunca se supo su nombre, era verde, con cabello y cola violeta, ojos magneta y su cutie mark era un cuchillo con sangre. Pero lo que mas resaltaba en el era su rostro deformado con varias cicatricez que llegaron a taparle su ojo izquierdo por unas inflamaciones. Mucha gente le apodaba ´´Scar Face´´.

Los pegasos estaban disfrutando el banquete, todos agarraron copas de vino y brindaron entre todos: 'POR LA CORRUPCION´´, después todos empezaron a comer y beber, otros se estaban drogando y otros simplemente tomaban algo, pero Extreme tenia un plan, Extreme aun dentro del conducto agarro una flecha con cuidado y apunto hacia unos enchufes, entonces disparo la flecha, provoco un corto circuito y se fue la luz.

Todos los pegasos se quedaron extrañados, pero escucharon que algo cayo en la mesa, ahí se encendió una bengala y el que la sostenía era nada mas y nada menos que Extreme Punishment. Todos tuvieron miedo y algon gritaban:- ÉS EL PONI QUE MATA ASESINOS´´, ´´ES EL ANARQUISTA QUE QUIERE VENGARSE DE CELESTIA.´´- pero se callaron cuando Extreme dijo:-´´Es hora de la justicia.´´-

Acto seguido corrió hacia uno de los pegasos y saco una navaja y se la encajo en el cuello. Todos gritaron:-´´AL ATAQUE´´-. Extreme saco 2 pistolas, una pequeña batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

CONTINUARA…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

Bien amigos, este fue el segundo capitulo, espero no tardarme para el próximo. darkknight300 fuera, paz.


	3. La Caceria Parte 2

**Saludos a todos, aquí darkknight300, hoy vengo a traerles este nuevo capitulo de ´´El Cazador de Equestria.´´ Tal vez no soy muy bueno describiendo las escenas de acción pero lo hare lo mejor posible.**

**MLP: FIM no es mio, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXO**

Extreme vio que varios pegasos armados venían, el sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, la sensación de triunfar. Agarro rápidamente 2 magnum calibre 50 y empezó a disparar rápidamente a los pegasos alrededor de la mesa, al notar que los demás habían llegado dejo las 2 pistolas y las guardo, se subió al candelabro de la mesa, al hacer eso se volvió a activar la luz debido a que se activo una energía de repuesto. Se sujeto en el candelabro con sus 2 patas traseras dejándolo colgado boca abajo, y con sus patas delanteras agarro 2 mini M4, giro el candelabro y disparo a todos los guardias.

El pegaso apodado ´´Scar Face´´ escapo de allí ya que el sabia que Extreme lo estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y si lo encontraba, nada bonito iba a ser ese encuentro. Extreme al terminar su masacre noto que Scar Face escapo, bajo de la mesa y se fue a buscar a Scar Face, venia armado por un Ak 47 por si un pegaso se le acerca, corrió por el pasillo y por pasadizos, elevadores, etc.

Extreme se fue hacia un elevador y pensó que ya era hora de irse, por lo que eligió el primer piso, mientras bajaba estuvo recargando y preparando armas,:- _Estaré preparando mis armas, lo de arriba solo fue la prueba, aquí abajo esta lo feo.´´-_. Esto es lo que pensaba nuestro protagonista asesino, cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador se puso a la izquierda de la puerta para esconderse y tal como pensó, hubo varios disparos, todos se preguntaban donde estaba, la respuesta fue muy fea.

-´´ _Que bien que puse una bomba.´´- _penso Extreme con una sonrisa macabra.

Extreme saco un control con un botón rojo en medio, lo presiono y BOOM, hubo una explosión en el pasillo y todos gritaron. Extreme salió del elevador y vio que un pegaso herido se levanta entre los escombros, apunto a Extreme con un revolver y disparo, pero ese chaleco era un chaleco anti-balas ( MISTERIO RESUELTO XD), Extreme voltea y le dispara con su AK-47 en la cabeza, después un pegaso salta de uno de los conductos de ventilación y le encaja una navaja de 9 cm en el hombro, -´´ AAAH´´, grito Extreme y con sus patas delanteras agarro al pegaso y lo aventó al suelo y le encajo una navaja en el cuello. Después se acerca un pegaso que voló muy ágil y lo golpeo con un ala y con su pata delantera.

Extreme salió volando del golpe, se levanta y mira que el pegaso se dirige a el velozmente, el rápidamente se coloca un ´´ Casco de Acero´´. Esto es una parodia a un arma mortal llamada Puño de acero.

El puño de acero es un arma blanca contusa formada por una estructura que se ajusta directamente a la mano del usuario, más exactamente a los nudillos del mismo. Esto hace que al dar un puñetazo con este artefacto en la mano, las lesiones causadas al adversario sean de mayor magnitud y el impacto en la mano de quien golpea sea mínimo. Es un arma blanca sumamente peligrosa y puede llegar a romper el cráneo de una forma rápida y sencilla.

Extreme se coloca el casco de acero (versión poni del puño de acero) y mira al pegaso, cuando el pegaso esta a 2 metro de el, se aleja a un lado y con su casco de acero golpea las costillas y después el tórax, dejando abiertas las costillas y el tórax. Después escucha pasos detrás de el y ve a un pegaso verde, con crin y cola color negra y cutie mark de una calavera que tiene una katana, Extreme saco su katana. Empezo una lucha que incluso parecían ninjas, el pegaso no manejaba bien la katana, pero Extreme la manejaba como todo un experto.

-´´ DE DONDE SACASTE ESE ENTRENAMIENTO.´´- exclamo el pegaso todo asombrado, Extreme le responde:- ´´ Eso a ti no te incumbe pendejo´´- pero Extreme Punishment pensó: -´´ _Agradezco a Dios que tuve la gran oportunidad de tener este buen entrenamiento.´´-._

En un momento salió volando la katana de Extreme debido al fuerte ataque directo a su katana por el pegaso, cuando este noto que Extreme estaba indefenso ataco directo a su pecho, pero Extreme lo esquiva, agarra su pata izquierda y se la rompe.

-´´ AAAAAAH´´- el pegaso grito, pero fue callado por Extreme que le rompió el cuello.

_´´-Se me esta haciendo tarde, tengo que salir y matar a Scar Face,.´´- _acto seguido corrió velozmente hasta llegar a la entrada pero se encuentra una nota en la puerta.

A continuación lo que estaba escrito en la carta:

´´_ Lo siento Extreme, pero por séptima vez, tu plan de matarme no ha funcionado, asi que jodete y púdrete al infierno puto de mierda.´´-. _

Cuando Extreme lee esto, avienta una roca (quien sabe cuando estaba ahí) y la lanza con furia.

-´´ ESE IMBECIL SE ESCAPO, TANTO TIEMPO DE ESTRATEGIA PARA NADA.´´- gritaba Extreme Punishment con mucha furia. Pero después se calma y piensa.

-´´_Supongo que ya tengo que irme, hace unos momentos escuche que el tren hacia ponyville son a las 11:23 am, revisare mi reloj´´- _acto seguido reviso su reloj que estaba en su pata, marcaban las 11:18 am. -´´_No tengo suficiente tiempo para ir al tren. Tengo que darme prisa´´-_

Extreme salió de la mansión y al igual cuando entro, aventó su maleta al otro lado del cerco y después escalo. Se aseguro que nadie lo viera, entonces el se fue.

Extreme Punishment limpiaba la sangre que tenia en su cuerpo, hasta que le dio un tremendo dolor en el hombro, vio la herida que le hizo el pegaso que le encajo una navaja de 9 cm en el hombro minutos atrás. Que curioso, apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la herida y su dolor, tal vez sea verdad que cuando dejas de pensar en una herida ya no la sientes pero sigue ahí. Pero de todas maneras no le importaba la herida.

Extreme tenia prisa asi que guardo todo en la maleta a lo loco, no tenia tiempo para un hospital.

4 minutos después…

Extreme por fin ha llegado a la estación de trenes de Canterlot. Todos los unicornios lo veían con asombro, debido a la herida que tenia y el no demostraba dolor. Después se acerco a el una poni terrestre de ojos morados, melena gris oscura y piel gris. Su cutie mark era una Llave de Sol de color púrpura, además llevaba un estuche de un violonchelo. Se acerco a Extreme y ella le dijo:

-´´ Disculpe, ¿quiere que lo lleve a un hospital?. Es que lo noto herido.´´- dijo esa poni terrenal.

-´´ No se preocupe, cuando llegue a ponyville me curare de esta herida. Gracias.´´- contesto Extreme Punishment con su tono serio pero a la vez amable.

-´´ Que curioso, yo también voy a ir a Ponyville a visitar a una amiga, me llamo Octavia Melody. Pero me puedes llamarme solo Octavia si quieres. ´´- se presento ella educadamente.

-´´ Me llamo Extreme Punishment, mucho gusto.´´- se presento el y ambos se estrecharon los cascos.

Despues estuvieron platicando hasta que llega el tren. Cuando se subieron se sentaron y continuaron con su platica que incluso Extreme volvió a olvidar su herida. Entonces Extreme le dice:

-´´ Espérame Octavia, voy al baño, en un momento vuelvo.´´- Octavia le responde que esta bien.

Extreme estuvo caminando en el tren hasta llegar al baño, pero no venia a ´´eso´´ exactamente. Saco entre su maleta un control con un botón de en medio, hace unos momentos, cuando el había llegado a la mansión coloco bombas por muchas partes en el patio, además se robo toda esa tecnología y armamento de espias.

Extreme presiono el botón y tal como lo esperaba, escucho una explosión muy fuerte, cuando salió del baño noto que todos los ponis se asomaron por las ventanas y tal como lo supuso, vio que a lo lejos en la capital canterlot salía humo y fuego, también alcanzo a ver la A encerrada en un circulo que había echo en el patio de la mansión echa de fuego. El lugar donde provenía ese fuego era la mansión de los pegasos criminales, había borrado toda evidencia de el.

Extreme se fue donde estaba Octavia y al igual que el resto ella miraba por la ventana sorprendida.

-´´ EXTREME, MIRA, AL PARECER EL ASESINO SERIAL ESTA AQUÍ EN CANTERLOT.´´- exclamaba ella mientras apuntaba en la ventana.

-´´ ¿Por qué lo dices?´´- pregunto el poni azul fingiendo, obviamente el es el ´´asesino serial´´.

-´´ Pues dicen que ese psicópata tiene mucha tecnología que puede causar explosiones de esa magnitud, solo las explosiones mágicas de los unicornios pueden hacer eso. Además ahí esta una gigante A cerrada encerrada en un circulo echa de fuego.´´- explicaba ella.

-´´ WOW, me sorprendes, se nota que le prestas atención a las noticias.´´- le decía Extreme asombrado, muy escasa es la cantidad de ponis que identifican un rastro de el.

Volviendo con las mane 6 (recuerden que ellas estaban en Canterlot):

Las mane 6, la princesa celestia y Shining Armor veían asombrados la mansión incendiada y la A echa de fuego. A los 3 minutos llegaron los bomberos, todos los cadáveres de los pegasos se hicieron cenizas gracias a la explosión. Cuando se fueron a la estación de trenes para esperar el próximo tren a Ponyville, ellas platicaban ahora con miedo al platicar por que primero el asesino estuvo primero en ponyville y después en Canterlot.

15 minutos después:

El tren llego y las mane 6 subieron, cuando llegaron a ponyville Pinkie Pie dijo:

-´´ Oigan, ¿que les parece si nos animamos con una fiesta para Extreme? , además no le hice a Extreme Punishment una fiesta desde que el llego. ´´- decía ella para animar a sus amigas.

-´´´Pues no suena mal Pinkie, ¿a que horas será la fiesta?´´- pregunto Twilight a la poni rosada hiperactiva.

-´´ La tengo planeada para las 6:00 pm.´´- contesto la poni.

-´´ Bien, yo ire a buscarlo.´´- dijo Twilight, después se marcho.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Extreme volvió a su casa y se sento en su sillón, saco un gran suspiro por el cansancio, habia sido una mañana dura, agarro una pequeña silla y la puso enfrente del sillón, se sentó y puso sus patas traseras en ellas para descansar las patas y agarro una botella de whisky. Se estaba empezando a dormir cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, se levanto y escondió su botella, se arreglo el peinado y abrió, ahí se encontraba Twilight.

-´´ Hola Twilight, que bueno que vienes.´´- dijo Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-´´ Hola Extreme, ¿Cómo has estado?.´´- pregunto ella.

-´´ Bien Twilight, pasa, toma asiento.´´- Extreme se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la unicornio lavanda.

Twilight se sentó en el sillón y observo la casa, estaba toda oscura, pero ella sabia que apenas había llegado Ponyville, pero tambien noto la herida de Extreme, por lo que sin que sin que Extreme se diera cuenta, Twilight le curo la herida con magia. Extreme se sentó en el sillón e inicio la charla:

´´¿Cómo te fue con la Princesa Celestia?´´- pregunto el pero por dentro, se encabronaba con tan solo decir :´´ Princesa Celestia.´´

-´´ Nos fue bien, la princesa nos dio informacion del poni asesino.´´- dijo ella.

-´´¿Y que información les dio ella?.´´- pregunto Extreme algo preocupado aunque Twilight no lo noto.

´´-Pues lo único que nos dio fue que el asesino siempre cuando comete un asesinato deja una A encerrada en un circulo, además dicen que el asesino usa armas muy avanzadas. Además hoy hubo un ataque en una mansión y estaba la A pero echa de fuego.´´- explicaba Twilight.

-´´ ¿En serio?´´-preguntaba Extreme, aunque obviamente estaba fingiendo ya que el mismo hizo la cacería.

Después Twilight y Extreme estuvieron platicando de un tema a otro y de repente ya son las 5:55 pm. Al notar esto Twilight le dice:

-´´Extreme, ¿quieres ir al sugar cube corner?. Es que hize un pedido y si quieres acompañarme claro.´´- decía Twilight, obviamente se trataba de la fista de bienvenida de Pinkie Pie.

-´´De acuerdo´´- contesto Extreme.

Extreme Punishment y Twilight Sparkle se fueron directo al sugar cube corner, entonces cuando llegaron cerca de la entrada, Extreme noto que el sugar cube corner estaba oscuro, el penso que solo era un corte de luz u algo asi.

Cuando Extreme abrió la puerta todos gritaron: SORPESA.

Y en medio de la pastelería habia un gran cartel que decía:´´ Bienvenido a Ponyville Extreme Punishment.´´

CONTINUARA…

**OX****OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXO**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿entedieron mi forma de describir las escenas de acción (aunque no fue mucha que digamos.)? ¿Qué cosas le esperan a nuestro poni terrenal Extreme Punishment? ¿Disfrutara la fiesta? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas si yo soy el autor?, ¿Por qué las sigo haciendo? **

**Darkknight300 fuera, paz**


	4. Una fiesta para Extreme Punishment

**Saludos a todos, aquí darkknight300, hoy vengo a traerles este nuevo capitulo de ´´El Cazador de Equestria.´´ Tal vez no soy muy bueno describiendo las escenas de acción pero lo hare lo mejor posible.**

**MLP: FIM no es mio, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXO**

Extreme vio que varios pegasos armados venían, el sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, la sensación de triunfar. Agarro rápidamente 2 magnum calibre 50 y empezó a disparar rápidamente a los pegasos alrededor de la mesa, al notar que los demás habían llegado dejo las 2 pistolas y las guardo, se subió al candelabro de la mesa, al hacer eso se volvió a activar la luz debido a que se activo una energía de repuesto. Se sujeto en el candelabro con sus 2 patas traseras dejándolo colgado boca abajo, y con sus patas delanteras agarro 2 mini M4, giro el candelabro y disparo a todos los guardias.

El pegaso apodado ´´Scar Face´´ escapo de allí ya que el sabia que Extreme lo estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y si lo encontraba, nada bonito iba a ser ese encuentro. Extreme al terminar su masacre noto que Scar Face escapo, bajo de la mesa y se fue a buscar a Scar Face, venia armado por un Ak 47 por si un pegaso se le acerca, corrió por el pasillo y por pasadizos, elevadores, etc.

Extreme se fue hacia un elevador y pensó que ya era hora de irse, por lo que eligió el primer piso, mientras bajaba estuvo recargando y preparando armas,:- _Estaré preparando mis armas, lo de arriba solo fue la prueba, aquí abajo esta lo feo.´´-_. Esto es lo que pensaba nuestro protagonista asesino, cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador se puso a la izquierda de la puerta para esconderse y tal como pensó, hubo varios disparos, todos se preguntaban donde estaba, la respuesta fue muy fea.

-´´ _Que bien que puse una bomba.´´- _penso Extreme con una sonrisa macabra.

Extreme saco un control con un botón rojo en medio, lo presiono y BOOM, hubo una explosión en el pasillo y todos gritaron. Extreme salió del elevador y vio que un pegaso herido se levanta entre los escombros, apunto a Extreme con un revolver y disparo, pero ese chaleco era un chaleco anti-balas ( MISTERIO RESUELTO XD), Extreme voltea y le dispara con su AK-47 en la cabeza, después un pegaso salta de uno de los conductos de ventilación y le encaja una navaja de 9 cm en el hombro, -´´ AAAH´´, grito Extreme y con sus patas delanteras agarro al pegaso y lo aventó al suelo y le encajo una navaja en el cuello. Después se acerca un pegaso que voló muy ágil y lo golpeo con un ala y con su pata delantera.

Extreme salió volando del golpe, se levanta y mira que el pegaso se dirige a el velozmente, el rápidamente se coloca un ´´ Casco de Acero´´. Esto es una parodia a un arma mortal llamada Puño de acero.

El puño de acero es un arma blanca contusa formada por una estructura que se ajusta directamente a la mano del usuario, más exactamente a los nudillos del mismo. Esto hace que al dar un puñetazo con este artefacto en la mano, las lesiones causadas al adversario sean de mayor magnitud y el impacto en la mano de quien golpea sea mínimo. Es un arma blanca sumamente peligrosa y puede llegar a romper el cráneo de una forma rápida y sencilla.

Extreme se coloca el casco de acero (versión poni del puño de acero) y mira al pegaso, cuando el pegaso esta a 2 metro de el, se aleja a un lado y con su casco de acero golpea las costillas y después el tórax, dejando abiertas las costillas y el tórax. Después escucha pasos detrás de el y ve a un pegaso verde, con crin y cola color negra y cutie mark de una calavera que tiene una katana, Extreme saco su katana. Empezo una lucha que incluso parecían ninjas, el pegaso no manejaba bien la katana, pero Extreme la manejaba como todo un experto.

-´´ DE DONDE SACASTE ESE ENTRENAMIENTO.´´- exclamo el pegaso todo asombrado, Extreme le responde:- ´´ Eso a ti no te incumbe pendejo´´- pero Extreme Punishment pensó: -´´ _Agradezco a Dios que tuve la gran oportunidad de tener este buen entrenamiento.´´-._

En un momento salió volando la katana de Extreme debido al fuerte ataque directo a su katana por el pegaso, cuando este noto que Extreme estaba indefenso ataco directo a su pecho, pero Extreme lo esquiva, agarra su pata izquierda y se la rompe.

-´´ AAAAAAH´´- el pegaso grito, pero fue callado por Extreme que le rompió el cuello.

_´´-Se me esta haciendo tarde, tengo que salir y matar a Scar Face,.´´- _acto seguido corrió velozmente hasta llegar a la entrada pero se encuentra una nota en la puerta.

A continuación lo que estaba escrito en la carta:

´´_ Lo siento Extreme, pero por séptima vez, tu plan de matarme no ha funcionado, asi que jodete y púdrete al infierno puto de mierda.´´-. _

Cuando Extreme lee esto, avienta una roca (quien sabe cuando estaba ahí) y la lanza con furia.

-´´ ESE IMBECIL SE ESCAPO, TANTO TIEMPO DE ESTRATEGIA PARA NADA.´´- gritaba Extreme Punishment con mucha furia. Pero después se calma y piensa.

-´´_Supongo que ya tengo que irme, hace unos momentos escuche que el tren hacia ponyville son a las 11:23 am, revisare mi reloj´´- _acto seguido reviso su reloj que estaba en su pata, marcaban las 11:18 am. -´´_No tengo suficiente tiempo para ir al tren. Tengo que darme prisa´´-_

Extreme salió de la mansión y al igual cuando entro, aventó su maleta al otro lado del cerco y después escalo. Se aseguro que nadie lo viera, entonces el se fue.

Extreme Punishment limpiaba la sangre que tenia en su cuerpo, hasta que le dio un tremendo dolor en el hombro, vio la herida que le hizo el pegaso que le encajo una navaja de 9 cm en el hombro minutos atrás. Que curioso, apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la herida y su dolor, tal vez sea verdad que cuando dejas de pensar en una herida ya no la sientes pero sigue ahí. Pero de todas maneras no le importaba la herida.

Extreme tenia prisa asi que guardo todo en la maleta a lo loco, no tenia tiempo para un hospital.

4 minutos después…

Extreme por fin ha llegado a la estación de trenes de Canterlot. Todos los unicornios lo veían con asombro, debido a la herida que tenia y el no demostraba dolor. Después se acerco a el una poni terrestre de ojos morados, melena gris oscura y piel gris. Su cutie mark era una Llave de Sol de color púrpura, además llevaba un estuche de un violonchelo. Se acerco a Extreme y ella le dijo:

-´´ Disculpe, ¿quiere que lo lleve a un hospital?. Es que lo noto herido.´´- dijo esa poni terrenal.

-´´ No se preocupe, cuando llegue a ponyville me curare de esta herida. Gracias.´´- contesto Extreme Punishment con su tono serio pero a la vez amable.

-´´ Que curioso, yo también voy a ir a Ponyville a visitar a una amiga, me llamo Octavia Melody. Pero me puedes llamarme solo Octavia si quieres. ´´- se presento ella educadamente.

-´´ Me llamo Extreme Punishment, mucho gusto.´´- se presento el y ambos se estrecharon los cascos.

Despues estuvieron platicando hasta que llega el tren. Cuando se subieron se sentaron y continuaron con su platica que incluso Extreme volvió a olvidar su herida. Entonces Extreme le dice:

-´´ Espérame Octavia, voy al baño, en un momento vuelvo.´´- Octavia le responde que esta bien.

Extreme estuvo caminando en el tren hasta llegar al baño, pero no venia a ´´eso´´ exactamente. Saco entre su maleta un control con un botón de en medio, hace unos momentos, cuando el había llegado a la mansión coloco bombas por muchas partes en el patio, además se robo toda esa tecnología y armamento de espias.

Extreme presiono el botón y tal como lo esperaba, escucho una explosión muy fuerte, cuando salió del baño noto que todos los ponis se asomaron por las ventanas y tal como lo supuso, vio que a lo lejos en la capital canterlot salía humo y fuego, también alcanzo a ver la A encerrada en un circulo que había echo en el patio de la mansión echa de fuego. El lugar donde provenía ese fuego era la mansión de los pegasos criminales, había borrado toda evidencia de el.

Extreme se fue donde estaba Octavia y al igual que el resto ella miraba por la ventana sorprendida.

-´´ EXTREME, MIRA, AL PARECER EL ASESINO SERIAL ESTA AQUÍ EN CANTERLOT.´´- exclamaba ella mientras apuntaba en la ventana.

-´´ ¿Por qué lo dices?´´- pregunto el poni azul fingiendo, obviamente el es el ´´asesino serial´´.

-´´ Pues dicen que ese psicópata tiene mucha tecnología que puede causar explosiones de esa magnitud, solo las explosiones mágicas de los unicornios pueden hacer eso. Además ahí esta una gigante A cerrada encerrada en un circulo echa de fuego.´´- explicaba ella.

-´´ WOW, me sorprendes, se nota que le prestas atención a las noticias.´´- le decía Extreme asombrado, muy escasa es la cantidad de ponis que identifican un rastro de el.

Volviendo con las mane 6 (recuerden que ellas estaban en Canterlot):

Las mane 6, la princesa celestia y Shining Armor veían asombrados la mansión incendiada y la A echa de fuego. A los 3 minutos llegaron los bomberos, todos los cadáveres de los pegasos se hicieron cenizas gracias a la explosión. Cuando se fueron a la estación de trenes para esperar el próximo tren a Ponyville, ellas platicaban ahora con miedo al platicar por que primero el asesino estuvo primero en ponyville y después en Canterlot.

15 minutos después:

El tren llego y las mane 6 subieron, cuando llegaron a ponyville Pinkie Pie dijo:

-´´ Oigan, ¿que les parece si nos animamos con una fiesta para Extreme? , además no le hice a Extreme Punishment una fiesta desde que el llego. ´´- decía ella para animar a sus amigas.

-´´´Pues no suena mal Pinkie, ¿a que horas será la fiesta?´´- pregunto Twilight a la poni rosada hiperactiva.

-´´ La tengo planeada para las 6:00 pm.´´- contesto la poni.

-´´ Bien, yo ire a buscarlo.´´- dijo Twilight, después se marcho.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Extreme volvió a su casa y se sento en su sillón, saco un gran suspiro por el cansancio, habia sido una mañana dura, agarro una pequeña silla y la puso enfrente del sillón, se sentó y puso sus patas traseras en ellas para descansar las patas y agarro una botella de whisky. Se estaba empezando a dormir cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, se levanto y escondió su botella, se arreglo el peinado y abrió, ahí se encontraba Twilight.

-´´ Hola Twilight, que bueno que vienes.´´- dijo Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-´´ Hola Extreme, ¿Cómo has estado?.´´- pregunto ella.

-´´ Bien Twilight, pasa, toma asiento.´´- Extreme se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la unicornio lavanda.

Twilight se sentó en el sillón y observo la casa, estaba toda oscura, pero ella sabia que apenas había llegado Ponyville, pero tambien noto la herida de Extreme, por lo que sin que sin que Extreme se diera cuenta, Twilight le curo la herida con magia. Extreme se sentó en el sillón e inicio la charla:

´´¿Cómo te fue con la Princesa Celestia?´´- pregunto el pero por dentro, se encabronaba con tan solo decir :´´ Princesa Celestia.´´

-´´ Nos fue bien, la princesa nos dio informacion del poni asesino.´´- dijo ella.

-´´¿Y que información les dio ella?.´´- pregunto Extreme algo preocupado aunque Twilight no lo noto.

´´-Pues lo único que nos dio fue que el asesino siempre cuando comete un asesinato deja una A encerrada en un circulo, además dicen que el asesino usa armas muy avanzadas. Además hoy hubo un ataque en una mansión y estaba la A pero echa de fuego.´´- explicaba Twilight.

-´´ ¿En serio?´´-preguntaba Extreme, aunque obviamente estaba fingiendo ya que el mismo hizo la cacería.

Después Twilight y Extreme estuvieron platicando de un tema a otro y de repente ya son las 5:55 pm. Al notar esto Twilight le dice:

-´´Extreme, ¿quieres ir al sugar cube corner?. Es que hize un pedido y si quieres acompañarme claro.´´- decía Twilight, obviamente se trataba de la fista de bienvenida de Pinkie Pie.

-´´De acuerdo´´- contesto Extreme.

Extreme Punishment y Twilight Sparkle se fueron directo al sugar cube corner, entonces cuando llegaron cerca de la entrada, Extreme noto que el sugar cube corner estaba oscuro, el penso que solo era un corte de luz u algo asi.

Cuando Extreme abrió la puerta todos gritaron: SORPESA.

Y en medio de la pastelería habia un gran cartel que decía:´´ Bienvenido a Ponyville Extreme Punishment.´´

CONTINUARA…

**OX****OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXO**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿entedieron mi forma de describir las escenas de acción (aunque no fue mucha que digamos.)? ¿Qué cosas le esperan a nuestro poni terrenal Extreme Punishment? ¿Disfrutara la fiesta? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas si yo soy el autor?, ¿Por qué las sigo haciendo? **

**Darkknight300 fuera, paz**


	5. La fiesta de bienvenida

**Hola a todos, aquí estoy continuando este fic. Cuando acabe este quiero hablar de mi otro fic llamado ´´Sangre un poni´´, les explicare porque no he continuado ese fic. **

**MLP FIM no es mío, es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO**

Extreme Punishment y Twilight Sparkle habían llegado a la fiesta de bienvenida. Extreme ya sabia los nombres de las mane 6, mas no sabia nada de ellas, lo único que sabia era que eran Los Elementos de la Armonía.

Pinkie Pie llego saltando directo hacia Extreme y le decía:- ´´Hola tal vez tu me recuerdes yo soy amiga de Twilight, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack y FlutterShy y de todos los ponis, te he organizado esta fiesta muy muy muy especial espero que te guste ¿has probado los cupcakes?. Te daré unos cuantos si quieres pero no rebeles el ingrediente secreto o te dormiré con un cupcake y te encerrare en mi sótano y hare un fic perturbador para los bronys y…´´- decía esto Pinkie Pie por lo que Extreme tenia cara de ¿WTF? O.O

-´´ Em, Pinkie ¿puedes dejar tranquilo a Extreme Punishment?. Tal vez si sigues asi no se acostumbre jeje.´´- decía Twilight a Pinkie entre molesta y nerviosa.

-´´¡Okie Lokie Dokie!´´- contesto Pinkie alegremente.

Después Twilight presento a Extreme ha las ponis, algunas se sorprendían de las cicatrices que tenia por todo el cuerpo, cosa que ni Twilight y el resto de las mane 6 lo notaban. La única herida que noto Twilight fue la que Extreme tenia en el hombro que fue causada por ese pegaso, lo cual la curo con magia sin que el se diera cuenta.

Después Twilight llevo a Extreme a encontrar a sus amigas en la fiesta, todas estaban en juntas.

Extreme saludo a las mane 6:

-´´ Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue en la visita con la Princesa Celestia?´´- pregunto Extreme y le dijeron lo mismo que Twilight cuando ella lo visito en su casa.

-´´Extreme, ¿quieres sidra de manzana?.´´- pregunto Applejack mientras le ofrecía un vaso de sidra.

-´´Muchas gracias Applejack.´´- acepto Extreme, Applejack le dio el vaso. Pero cuando Extreme agarro el vaso noto que todas las mane 6 lo miraban con una cara de travesura, en especial Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

Extreme hizo caso omiso y decidió beber de la sidra, pero cuando estaba a punto de beberla nota un olor que no es exactamente sidra, ese olor era de… ¿Salsa Picante?.

-´´Em chicas, me imagino que es salsa picante ¿verdad?.´´- dijo Extreme con una sonrisa triunfante.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se salve de las bromas de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash?

(A partir de ahora ya no pondré ´´ ´´en los diálogos, solo quedara así: -dialogo-.)

-Co..¿Como supiste que era salsa picante?- pregunto Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

-Es fácil, si se acercan lo suficiente al tomarlo, notaran el olor.- Explicaba el poni azul marino.

Todas hicieron la prueba de oler el vaso y es verdad, olía a salsa picante.

–Perdón, es que siempre hacemos bromas cuando hay una fiesta jeje.- dijo Rainbow Dash apenada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojado es solo que antes mis primos también hacían esas bromas.- dijo Extreme, pero cuando dijo ´´primos´´ se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, y una minúscula lagrima estaba en el ojo y un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia se apodero de el. Las chicas notaron la lágrima.

-Extreme, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto FlutterShy tímidamente pero preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices FlutterShy?- le pregunto Extreme a la pegaso.

-Es que tienes una lágrima.- contesto Twilight apuntando la lágrima levemente.

-Oh, es que cuando mi cara se acerca con algo fuerte como la salsa picante mis ojos le salen lagrimas. Igualmente me pasa con la soda que tiene mucho gas cuando la bebo (¿A quien no le a pasado?).- le excusaba Extreme mientras se la limpiaba.

-Oh bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la pista a bailar?- pregunto Pinkie Pie para animar la situación.

-Em, no soy muy bueno bailando.- dijo Extreme serio pero con algo de pena.

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que bailar como te sientas.- Le contesto Rainbow Dash divertidamente.

-Esta bien, lo intentare.-dijo Extreme y todas las mane 6 y Extreme Punishment fueron a la pista de baile.

Ahí habia de todo tipo de música, Rock, pop, hip-hop- break-dance, mariachi, etc. La única música que se cancelo ahí fue la GRAN porquería del milenio: Reggaetton, Pinkie Pie habia torturado de una forma que no quiero mencionar a los canis y otras personas que ´´bailan´´ en el Reggaetton. Como quisiéramos que esa ´´música´´ sea cancelada de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra. Bueno me estoy saliendo del tema.

Extreme se quedo en medio de la pista y todos bailaban Party Rock Anthem. Pero el observaba a los demás como bailaban y como bailaban las mane 6, al parecer era verdad que solo hay que bailar como te sientas.

Extreme empezó a mover de una forma tímida las patas, las patas derechas las movia enfrente y las izquierdas hacia atrás.

2 minutos después…

Todos los ponis miraban asombrados a Extreme y las mane 6 veían mudas a Extreme, Extreme estaba bailando acostado en el piso y haciendo movimientos hip-hop, después se paraba de 2 patas y hacia el ´´paso de la luna´´. Después giraba y se pone en el pecho en el suelo y giraba hasta pararse con sus matas delanteras y bailaba boca abajo.

¡WOW, ESE ES UN BUEN BAILARIN!.. ¡ME RECUERDA CUANDO YO ERA JOVEN Y BAILABA PARA IMPRESIONAR A MI NOVIA! …¡HASTA BAILA MEJOR QUE EL GAY QUE SIEMPRE SE PARA EN LA ESQUINA!.

Todo esto es lo que gritaban los ponis asombrados por los pasos de Extreme Punishment, las mane 6 tambien aplaudían y le silbaban a Extreme, la única buena bailarina era Pinkie Pie, ni siquiera Rainbow Dash o AppleJack bailaban tan bien.

4 minutos después…

Extreme estaba exhausto, nunca pero NUNCA había bailado de esa forma, cuando había terminado todos lo felicitaron por ser buen bailarín, después se fue a un lugar mas alejado de la fiesta y agarro un vaso y se sirvió sidra de manzana para detener su sed.

-´´_Wow..Nunca…había bailado en mi vida, menos en una fiesta.´´- _pensaba nuestro protagonista asesino mientras se sentaba en una silla y descansaba.

Twilight y sus amigas se acercaban a Extreme:

-¡WOW, ERES EL MEJOR BAILARIN DE TODO ESTE MUNDO!- lo felicitaba Rainbow Dash

-Je, gracias Rainbow Dash, aunque no fue el mejor baile.- decía Extreme humildemente.

-¡Claro que fue genial ese baile es super duper hiper mega ultra genial!- le decía esto Pinkie Pie y otras cosas que me dan flojera escribir.

Un tiempo después, Extreme hizo una competencia contra otros 6 ponis de que quien bebe mas sidra de manzana. Al principio era un empate pero otros ya les dolía el estomago u orinaban, otros ya se empezaban a embriagar, pero para sorpresa de todos, Extreme apenas llevaba 87 jarrones de sidra y estaba muy pero MUY sobrio para sorpresa de todos.

La competencia termino y Extreme le pidió a Pinkie Pie el baño para ir a orinar. Extreme se divertía mucho, se había relajado después de la dura batalla que tuvo contra los pegasos en la mañana.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

11:27 pm

La fiesta había terminado, solo estaban ahí Extreme Punishment y las Mane 6 que ayudaba a Pinkie Pie con el desastre de la fiesta, entonces cuando terminaron de limpiar Twilight les habia dicho que habían preparado una pijamada y ella le pregunto a Extreme:

-Extreme, las chicas y yo vamos hacer una pijamada en mi casa, ¿quieres venir?.- le pregunto Twilight.

-Em, gracias Twilight pero no quiero molestarlas la verdad.- decía Extreme humildemente.

-No, no nos molesta, al contrario seria bueno además de que eres nuestro amigo.- le contesto Twilight.

-¿Ustedes me consideran un amigo?- pregunto Extreme extrañado.

-Por supuesto vaquero, si no pues no te hubiéramos echo esta fiesta ¿o si?- le dijo Applejack con su típico tono country (¿Asi se escribe verdad?.)

Extreme Punishment estaba sorprendido porque ¿Qué pasaría si ellas confían tanto en el?. Además ellas son los Elementos de la Armonía. Si ellas descubren lo que el es realmente quien sabe lo que harían, tal vez lo denuncien con la Princesa Celestia, o tal vez lo convertirían en piedra.

-Este, pues… de acuerdo ire con ustedes a la pijamada.- les contesto Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después todos terminaron con la limpieza y se fueron del Sugar Cube Corner. Mientras caminaban Extreme platicaba de cualquier cosa pero algo no estaba bien, el recordó que tenia una herida en el hombro, por lo que se toco el hombro disimuladamente pero no habia nada. Extreme se quedo extrañado, después Rainbow Dash se da cuenta que Extreme se tocaba el hombro y ella le pregunta:

-¿Por qué te tocas el hombro Extreme?- le pregunto la pegaso celeste.

-Em no es nada solo me dio comezón, eso es todos jeje.- le dijo Extreme. Entonces Twilight le dice a Extreme:

-Seguro que es por la herida ¿verdad?.- le dijo la unicornio lavanda

-¿Cómo supiste de mi herida?- le pregunto Extreme.

-Cuando fui a visitarte estabas sangrado y sin que tú te dieras cuenta cure tu herida.- Le dijo Twilight.

-Wow, muchas gracias Twilight, no se como agradecerte.- le agradeció Extreme honestamente, la verdad es que el no sabe nada de vendajes y tenia planeado al hospital de Ponyville. Despues Applejack le pregunta:

-¿Cómo fue que te heriste?.- le pregunta Applejack.

Extreme nervioso piensa:- _Puta madre, tengo que idear una mentira, no les voy a decir que mate a la pandilla de pegasos y uno de ellos me encajo una navaja,….. ya se, espero que funcione.-_ Penso Extreme ya con un plan en mente.

-Estaba regando el pasto de mi jardín y tenia un rastrillo de jardinería que estaba en el suelo, pero me resbale con el agua y se me encajo el hombro ahí, fue algo muy doloroso la verdad- mintió el, afortunadamente ellas se lo creyeron.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar a la biblioteca vieron a lo lejos que venia unos guardias reales junto con Shining Armor y Spike, la expresión de Extreme era su típica cara seria y fría, pero por dentro el estaba nervioso ya que creía que ellos sabían algo, cuando llegaron Twilight abrazo a Spike y a Shining Armor:

-¡Spike, te extrañe tanto!.- le decía Twilight mientras lo abrazaba.

Despues todas estuvieron con Spike y Shining Armor, entonces Shininh Armor nota que ahí esta Extreme y le pregunta a Twilight:

-¿Quién es el muchacho?.- le pregunto Shining, algo que el le molestaba, era que su hermanita se juntara con sementales.

-Es mi amigo que te dije es mi amigo quien te mencione, Extreme el es mi hermano mayor Shining Armor, Shining el es mi amigo Extreme Punishment.- decía Twilight presentándolos.

-Es un placer conocerte Capitan Armor.- le decía Extreme mientras le estrechaba los cascos y con una sonrisa sincera, tal vez el odia a la princesa celestia, pero a los guardias y al capitán es una excepción.

-Igualmente Extreme.- le contesto Shining con una mirada que a cualquiera le intimidaría, pero Extreme no le dio ni cosquillas, el sabia que el capitán de la guardia real desconfiaba en el.

Un tiempo después todos los guardias y el capitán ya se iban a ir, pero antes que nada, Shining Armor se asegura que nadie lo este viéndolo y le susurra a Extreme y este último presta atención:

-_Si le haces algo a mi hermana, te romperé todo lo que se llama cara. ¿De acuerdo?.- _le susurro Shining y Extreme simplemente dice que esta bien.

Despues toda la guardia real se fue directo a canterlot, excepto Spike.

CONTINUARA…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXO

Bueno, esto fue todo, como les habia dicho al principio, les explicare porque no he continuado con ´´Sangre de un poni´´. Son por 2 razones:

1-Veran, hace unos meses ya tenia escrito el primer capitulo, pero todavía no lo tenia planeado subir, de echo el fic ´´Sangre de un poni´´ trataba de 3 MESES después de este fic, obviamente no les dire porque pero de este orden cronológico iba ser y con el tiempo se darán cuenta de la razón y espero que les guste.

2-Cuando me hice la cuenta de Fanfiction, mi hermano menor de 11 años pensó que ya tenia planeado subirlo, por lo que el subió el fic sin MI permiso, esto lo note cuando entre a mi cuenta y el me dijo que lo subió y me pelee con el y mi mama me regaño. U.U

Bueno amigos, esta es la razón por la que no he subido otro capitulo, lamento si los puse triste, pero cuando acabe este fic, continuare con el de ´´Sangre de un poni´´. Asi que no se pongan tristes y levanen el animo amigos.

Darkknight300 fuera. Paz.


	6. La Pijamada

**Hola, buenas noches, o tardes o días depende de cuando estén leyendo esto, aquí les voy a enviar un nuevo capitulo de ´´El cazador de Equestria.´´**

**MLP FIM no es mio es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Repasemos desde el punto de vista de las mane 6:

Hace apenas 2 dias se hizo una cena real en Canterlot con las princesas y los Elementos de La Armonia, después son avisadas de un asesino serial que vaga por Equestria, al dia siguiente salen de Ponyville y al llegar se encuentran a los Diamond Dogs masacrados. Hoy conocen a nuevo poni y después son llevadas a Canterlot de nuevo para que las Princesas les diera información escasa del asesino, después todos se encuentran una mansión encendida y después vuelven a Ponyville y Twilight fue a invitar a Extreme a la fiesta lo cual acepto, estuvieron locos en la fiesta e invitaron a Extreme a la pijamada lo cual también acepto pero dudando al principio, después se encuentran a Shining Armor que trae devuelta a Spike, Extreme y Shining Armor se conocen. la guardia y el joven capitán también se van y Spike volvió. Las mane 6, Spike y Extreme Punishment entran a la pijamada, definitivamente fueron días muy agotadores.

Ahora desde el punto de vista de Extreme:

Hace 2 dias se encontraba en un bosque preparando su ´´botin de guerra´´, empieza su viaje a Ponyville pero se encuentra con los Diamond Dogs pero el los masacra, cuando el se esconde después de matarlos esperaron que la guardia real llega y se espera a que se fueran. Despues renta una casa para vivir ahí temporalmente, al dia siguiente como no tiene comida, se fue al Sugar Cube Corner para comer su desayuno, cuando paga la cuenta y se va conoce a Los Elementos De La Armonia, cuando llega a su casa su GPS detecta a una pandilla de pegasos y después visita Twilight por un mapa, se va a Canterlot para masacrar a los pegasos y quema su mansión, cuando llega a Ponyville Twilight lo invita a la fiesta de bienvenida, cuando acaba la fiesta conocen al hermano de Twilight y a su asistente Spike, fueron días agotadores.

Volviendo con ellos, entraron a la casa de Twilight, Twilight les ofrece a todas un chocolate caliente, después se lo ofrece a Extreme:

-¿Quieres chocolate Extreme?.- le ofreció la unicornio lavanda.

-Si, muchas gracias Twilight.- le contesto Extreme.

En eso Twilight le trae chocolate, entonces Twilight decide presentar a Spike a Extreme.

-Extreme, el es mi asistente Spike. Spike, el es mi amigo Extreme Punishment.- dijo ella presentándolos al igual que con Shining Armor.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo señor Extreme.- dijo Spike mientras apretaba el casco de Extreme en forma de saludo.

-Igualmente Spike.- le devolvió el saludo Extreme, la verdad es que el nunca pensó que un dragón se llevara tan bien con los ponis.

Twilight se puso feliz de que se llevaran bien, después se dirige a su cuarto, entonces bajo pero con unos atuendos blancos para yegua, por lo que Extreme le pregunta:

-¿Qué es eso Twilight.?- dijo Extreme refiriéndose a los atuendos.

-Son unas pijamas que siempre usamos cuando hacemos una pijamada , solo que para identificar de quienes son tienen grabadas nuestros nombres. Cortesia de Rarity.- le dijo Twilight y además agradeciendo a su generosa amiga Rarity.

Extreme noto mejor las pijamas, las pijamas eran algo sencillas pero muy lindas por cierto, casi todas tenían color blanco, pero noto que cada uno tenia el nombre de las mane 6, pero tenían ligeras diferencias. Por ejemplo: La pijama de Rainbow Dash tenían pequeñas cortaditas en la parte de lo que podía ser la falda, pero se notaba que mas bien fueron hechas, además que esas rasgaduras eran ´´elegantes.´´ La de Applejack tenia cuadros dándole estilo Country, en fin. Ligeras diferencias dependiendo a la personalidad de cada una de ellas.

-Que linda obra maestra Rarity.- le dijo Extreme lo cual ella se sonroja un poco.

-Jeje, no es nada de veras.- decía ella algo apenada. Spike noto ese gesto de Rarity y frunció el ceño.

Despues Extreme le pregunta a Twilight:

-¿Puedo ir a mi casa por una ropa para dormir?.- le pregunta con su tono sereno.

-Claro, si tu quieres.- le contesta Twilight.

-Ok, no tardo.- le dijo para después galopar directo a su casa.

Cuando llego el se fue a su cuarto, se dirigió a un cajón y buscaba ropa, pero habia un problema, lo único pero lo UNICO que tenia de ropa era su chaleco, pero Extreme recuerda que el tiene una camiseta sin mangas color negra.

-_Tal vez, esta mi camiseta en la maleta. Espero que este ahí.-_

El se dirige hacia su maleta y busca sacando sus armas a lo loco, pero adentro estaba la imagen su papa y su mama. (La misma que aparece en el final del primer capitulo.)

Extreme agarro con delicadeza el cuadro que contenía la imagen, entonces el recordó la ultima vez…los vio…

Extreme se sienta en su sillón y se recarga, cuando el miraba la imagen de sus padres saco un par de lagrimas, pero el recordó que tenia que volver a la biblioteca para ir con las mane 6 para la pijamada. Entonces guardo su cuadro con la foto familiar. Agarro su camiseta sin mangas color negra.

Mientras tanto con las mane 6.

Todas se estaban poniendo sus pijamas, entonces Applejack les dice a todas:

-¿No creen que Extreme actúa un poco raro.?- les decía Applejack.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Twilight

-Es que en ocasiones es un poni serio, a veces suele vivir en sus pensamientos. Además que a veces es muy callado.- le contesto la poni.

-Yo creo que es tímido.- dijo Fluttershy con su típico tono tímido.

-No creo, tal vez es un poni reservado y pensativo. El no es de muchas palabras.- le dijo Twilight a Applejack.

-¿Qué es pensativo?,¿ Es un pastel?, ¿Es un cupcake?, ¿Es un…- esto decía Pinkie Pie pero Twilight le dice de una vez:

-Un poni pensativo es un poni que no es de muchas palabras, al contrario. Es un poni que siempre esta pensando en muchas cosas, además dicen que la mayoría de estos ponis son muy listos.- explicaba la unicornio lavanda para detener el montón de palabras de la poni fiestera.

-Tienes razón, yo pienso en muchas cosas, por ejemplo ahora estoy pensando en una nueva receta, también estoy pensando en todos los deliciosos cupcakes del mundo.- le decía Pinkie Pie alegre.

Pero todo lo interrumpe cuando escuchan tocar la puerta, era Extreme.

-Espero no haberme tardado tanto.- dijo el poni asesino seriamente.

-No te tardaste, llegaste justo a tiempo, te reto una carrera de aquí al cuarto de Twilight.- dijo Rainbow Dash preparada para volar, pero es interrumpida por Twilight quien la sostuvo con su magia.

-No Rainbow, nada de carreras.- le dijo Twilight con autoridad y molesta.

-¿Por qué no?- le dijo la pegaso cian.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que volaste velozmente aquí dentro?- le dijo Spike también molesto.

-Lo siento- decía Rainbow Dash también molesta.- no es mi culpa que no sepa controlarme cuando recibo una invitación de los Wonderbolts para ir a una de sus carreras y me dieran pases gratis.- le decía Rainbow Dash.

-¿Te gusta los Wonderbolts.?- le pregunto Extreme

-¡Por supuesto!. Es el mejor equipo de vuelo que haya existido y mi lista de ´´100 cosas que hacer antes de morir´´ tengo escrito de unirme a los Wonderbolts.- le decía Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y alguna vez quisiste hablar con ellos para que te acepten en su equipo?.- esto hizo que Raninbow Dash se estremeciera.

-Es…este pues… si, claro que si, solo que no me hicieron caso, cada 2 minutos o mas otro poni los llamaba pero me ignoraban. Eso fue en la gran gala del galope del año pasado.- le contesto la pegaso con la mirada en el suelo un poco triste recordando como la ignoraban.

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que elegir el mejor momento para hablarles la próxima vez o también asegurate que estén solos para poder hablarles.- le consolo Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.

De la nada aparece Pinkie Pie entre ellos.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?. ¡Es hora de la pijamada!.- les animo la poni rosada.

Mas tarde todos se fueron a la habitación de Twilight, Pero todas estaban cansadas, y por mas extraño que parezca también lo estaba Pinkie Pie. Todas empezaron a contar historias de miedo, y la que empezó a contar historias era Rainbow Dash:

-Entonces, el potro fue a su habitación, pero entonces noto que alguien estaba ahí… ¿Les digo quien estaba en su cuarto?. Era… ¡EL CABALLO SIN CABEZA!.- después rápidamente se puso una sabana en la cabeza y afuera salió un rayo lo cual hizo la escena mas tétrica. (Tal como lo hizo Twilight en el episodio donde hacia una pijamada con Applejack y Rarity.)

Despues todas empezaron a gritar del miedo, incluso Twilight quien no creía en los fantasmas, afortunadamente Fluttershy estaba dormida para evitar un infarto.

-AAAAAH, Rainbow no vuelvas a contar historias ilógicas ¿Ok?.- le dijo una aterrada Twilight a la pegaso.

-Jajajaja, por favor es hora de las historias de miedo, además para ti todo es ilógico pero admítelo. Te dio miedo.- le dijo burlándose.

Extreme no le tenia miedo a las historias de terror, por lo que no mostro expresión alguna. Eso lo noto Rarity.

-Querido, ¿acaso no te dio miedo la historia de Rainbow.?- le dijo Rarity sorprendida.

-Claro que no, ese cuento ya es muy viejo y muy usado para darles miedo a los demás.- le dijo de forma fría.

Entonces Rainbow le desafia:

-Veamos ´´Señor Súper Valiente.´´ Cuéntanos una historia mas aterradora que la mía, si da miedo, hare todo lo que tu digas, si no da miedo harás todo lo que yo diga, ¿ok?.- lo desafío la pegaso.

-Bien.- entonces ambos te estrecharon los cascos.

-Yo les contare la leyenda urbana más aterradora del mundo. Se llama ´´Jeff The Killer.´´ Pero antes que nada, ocupo hablar a solas con Spike. –

Spike se extraño por eso pero decidió estar con Extreme, Extreme le pidió a Rarity un poco de maquillaje. Cuando le da su maquillaje, el bebe dragón y el poni asesino se fueron al baño para platicar, todas las mane 6 se preguntaban que estarían tramando, pero Twilight las alejo a todas con su magia ya que eso era falta de privacidad.

Mientras tanto con Extreme y Spike…

-¿Por qué quieres estar a solas conmigo?- le pregunto Spike.

-Veras, yo contare la historia ´´Jeff The Killer.´´ Pero ocupo tu ayuda, necesito que te maquilles con esto.- después le enseña pintura blanca, pintura roja y pintura negra y otras cosas.

-Extreme, para empezar soy macho.- le dijo Spike.

-Esto es un plan de una broma para las chicas. Esto mas bien es como disfrazarte en la noche de nightmare.-

Cuando Extreme dijo ´´broma´´. Decidió aceptar y escuchar de que trataba el plan con una mirada traviesa imaginando de qué trataría esa broma, si es tan secreta como le dice Extreme, debe ser muy buena.

10 minutos después…

Extreme salió del baño con una mirada sospechosa, todas le preguntaban que paso ahí:

-¿Que sucedió?- le pregunto curiosa Twilight.

-Decidi contarle la historia de una vez para ver que opinaba, además el me pidió que si me saliera porque va estar ocupado, de todas maneras ya le conté la historia a el y ahora a ustedes.-

Despues volvieron a la habitación de la unicornio morada y se sentaron en el suelo en círculos, Extreme pidió que apagaran las luces y pusieran una vela en el suelo ya que así contaba historias de terror. Extreme empezó con su ´´relato paranormal´´.

-Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un poni que vivía con sus padres y su hermano que se llamaba ´´Liu´´. Esta familia se mudo a un nuevo vecindario donde ocurrirían cosas aterradoras.- empezaba Extreme a contar su historia.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXO

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Manhettan iluminada por la luna, en una casa totalmente abandonada, habia 2 pegasos, uno era morado, con crin negra y ojos azul eléctrico con cutie mark de una ballesta. Y el otro pegaso era nada mas y nada menos que ´´Scar Face´´.

-Hermano, calmate, ese tipo no es mas que un simple poni terrenal, pero lo que me sorprende de el es su estilo de combate y su gran inteligencia, pero fuera de eso solo es un poni mas.- le decía el pegaso morado.

-¡No lo entiendes CroosBow.¡- le grito Scar Face.- Ese tipo no es lo que tu crees. No solamente a derrotado a ponis terrenales o pegasos, también a unicornios poderosos, incluso, un compañero que fue un unicornio que era de un nivel de magia superior a los demás que incluso controlaba la materia, murió triturado por este poni Extreme.- le decia a CroosBow con tal miedo que le temblaban las cicatrices de su cara.

Pero de la nada, una voz se escucha una voz y entre la oscuridad estaba la silueta de un poni terrenal pero no se distinguía muy bien:

-Tranquilo Scar Face, recuerda que yo fui su maestro, el problema es que el bastardo me traiciono, pero bueno, el punto es que yo tengo un plan.- le dijo el misterioso poni.

-¿Y cual es ese plan jefe?.- le pregunto CroosBow mientras se cortaba las venas y al mismo tiempo se comia una rata que estaba ahí a pesar de ser herbívoro, ese pegaso era un demente.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXO

Volviendo con nuestros amigos. Extreme seguía contando su historia de terror, todas las mane 6 tenian cara de espanto, incluso Pinkie Pie tenia ganas de cagar por el miedo, Twilight y Applejack tenían un gran escalofrio en su espalda y cada 2 minutos volteaban hacia atrás, pero Rainbow Dash tenia la peor cara de espanto del mundo, incluso cambio su tono celeste a palido.

-Entonces, esa noche, la madre de Jeff se ldesperto al escuchar una quejas en el baño, después ella se da cuenta que su hijo se estaba quemando los parpados y se hacia una sonrisa de glasglow con un cuchillo…- Extreme estaba poniendo una sonrisa macabra para asustar a las chicas, los rostros de las ponis se estaba convirtiendo en horror absoluto, incluso la cara de Rainbow Dash, lo bueno era que Fluttershy dormía tranquilamente.

Extreme llego al clímax de la historia:

-Entonces Liu sintió que alguien lo vigilaba pero no hizo caso, después alguien le tapa la boca y ve a su hermano con un cuchillo y Jeff le susurra: ´´Go To Sleep.´´-

Termino la historia, pero de la nada, detrás de las demás se escucho que una voz decia ´´Go To Sleep.´´ Todas las chicas saltaron del miedo.

-¡ AAAH, JEFF THE KILLER ESTA AQUÍ.!- grito Rarity mientras se escondia, pero para sorpresa de todas, Extreme se rio burlándose y prendió la luz y por fin vieron quien hizo la macabra voz, era… ¡Spike!. Pero también vieron un cambio en el, tenia los parpados pintados de negro, su cara tenia pintura blanca y su boca y mejillas tenían pintura roja formando una sonrisa.

-JAJAJA, debieron ver sus caras.- les decia Spike y Extreme Punishment, tal vez Extreme era un poni muy serio, pero tenia un sentido del humor muy bueno.

18 minutos después…

Un tiempo después de un regaño a Spike, todas se fueron a dormir, pero Extreme no podía dormir, de echo, cuando se acosto en unas bolsas para dormir, le empezó a doler la cabeza, habia bebido mucho, si asi era el dolor, no se imaginaba para mañana. Pero cuando durmió ocurrió algo sorprendente.

Extreme se encontraba en un callejón en medio de la noche, el no entendía que hacia ahí.

-_Que extraño, hace unos minutos estaba en la biblioteca de Twilight y ahora estoy en este callejón, ahora lo entiendo, estoy en un sueño, pero este lugar me parece muy familiar.-_ penso para seguir caminando, al llegar al final del callejón, vio a una pegaso hembra y a un poni terrenal macho junto con un pequeño potro de 5 años.

-No puede ser… ¡MAMA, PAPA!- grito Extreme mientras galopaba hacia ellos.

CONTINUARA…

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXO**

**¿Quién era el misterioso poni que estaba con Scar Face y su hermano CroosBow?, ¿Qué pasara en el sueño de Extreme?. ¿Cuál es el plan del misterioso poni?. No se lo pierdan en el próximo capitulo de El Cazador De Equestria.**


	7. Pesadillas

**MLP FIM no es mio es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Extreme Punishment se encontraba en un callejón en medio de la noche, iba caminando pero al final del callejón oscuro se encontró con algo que lo dejo con la sangra helada y en estado de shock.

(Coloquen esta música para el momento.)

Link: watch?v=S6F7OSk_Gfs

Se encontró a una pegaso hembra color amarillo, con crin color violeta y ojos color cafés y su cutie mark era un tornado azul.

Junto con la pegaso estaba un poni de tierra. Color azul celeste, con crin color roja, ojos esmeralda al igual que Extreme, y su cutie mark eran 3 pajaros. De colores rojo, azul y verde.

Extreme Punishment no tardo en identificar quienes eran, eran sus padres, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, no sabia si sentirse triste o feliz. Era una guerra de emociones en su cerebro y en su corazón. Sus patas temblaban inconscientemente y empezaba a sudar frio. El sintió que tarde o temprano su corazón saldría de su pecho.

Extreme no perdió más tiempo; galopo hacia sus padres mientras les gritaba:

-¡PAPA!, ¡MAMA!. ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!.- les gritaba Extreme para llamar la atención de los ponis, pero se detuvo secamente al notar que ellos no estaban solos, también había un potro, no podía dar crédito.

Ese potro era Extreme, cuando tenia 5 años, la mirada de su "yo" del pasado era muy diferente, tenia una sonrisa y unos ojos esmeraldas brillantes como el sol, y en su corazón siempre habia optimismo y felicidad.

Extreme decidió gritar de nuevo hasta estar a centímetros de ellos pero ninguno noto a Extreme, lo cual lo extraño tanto, pero lo que si pudo fue ver la conversación que había entre su "yo" del pasado con sus padres.

-¿Te gusto la película hijo?- le decía su papa al Extreme del pasado.

-¡Por supuesto papi, fue la mejor película de Daring Doo que hayamos visto! – le decia con emoción el Extreme, entonces el Extreme del presente al escuchar eso voltea hacia la izquierda y se encontró con un cine y a un lado estaba la cartelera,, entre las películas estaba: "Daring Doo. La Pelicula." Entonces Extreme recordó que cuando era pequeño vivía en Fillydelphia, lugar de nacimiento y había visto la película de Daring Doo.

-_Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando tuve 5 años fui a ver la película de Daring Doo.-_ penso Extreme al recordar ese momento de su infancia.

-Que bueno que te gusto hijo.- le dijo su mama mientras lo abrazaba.

(Detengan la música.)

Después, Extreme y su familia se van caminando tranquilamente, después el Extreme Punishment actual decide seguirlos, en un momento de curiosidad, quiso tocar a su papa pero en vez de tocarlo lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

Varios minutos después; ellos llegan a su casa, la antigua casa donde vivía Extreme Punishment lo cual le trajo recuerdos, entonces los padres de Extreme se detienen en el patio y le dicen al Extreme del pasado:

-Hijo, tu madre y yo queremos decirte algo.- le dijo su papa, pero el Extreme del presente se extraño, el recuerda perfectamente el dia que fue a ver la película de Daring Doo y también recuerda que cuando llegaron a casa, sus padres lo acompañaron adentro y nunca hablaron en el patio.

-_Que extraño. Cuando volvimos a casa esa misma noche nunca platicamos en el patio, de hecho nos metimos a mi casa y dormimos.- _pensó Extreme del presente totalmente extrañado.

-Esta bien Papi.- le dijo el Extreme del pasado.

El Extreme de la actualidad le dio curiosidad que era lo que querían hablar, pero Extreme le empieza a doler la cabeza.

-_Hay no, otra vez este dolor de la chingada.- _penso Extreme malhumorado cerrando los ojos frotándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor.

Cuando Extreme abre los ojos, lo que vio lo dejo atónito, estaba su casa quemándose y el patio estaba seco, pero lo que le impacto fue que sus padres golpeaba cruelmente con unos tubos de acero mientras el Extreme del pasado estaba en bolita en el piso llorando.

-¡MAMI!, ¡PAPI! ¡¿PORQUE ME GOLPEAN?!- les gritaba con voz quebrada el Extreme del pasado llorando.

-¡ESTE ES TU CASTIGO POR QUE TU ERES UN GRAN COBARDE S MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritaba su mama mientras le golpeaba las costillas con su tubo de fierro.

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE AUTONOMBRASTE "PUTA"?!- le grito el papa de Extreme a su esposa mientras le daba una patada a Extreme en la nariz.

-¡ME VALE UN CARAJO LO QUE HAGA DICHO! ¡YO SOY TU PUTA CARIÑO, TU ZORRA!- le gritaba la mama de Extreme a su esposo.

-¡SI ERES UNA PUTA COMO DICES ENTONCES COMEMELA MIENTRAS GOLPEO A ESTE PERRO DESGRACIADO!- gritaba su papa mientras le enseñaba su "cosa" a su esposa.

-Con gusto amo.- le dijo ella en un tono seductor que espanto al Extreme del presente mientras miraba con horror esas imágenes crueles.

Su madre empezó a hacer "eso" mientras que su esposo golpeaba cruelmente al Extreme del pasado mientras que el Extreme de la actualidad solo miraba perturbado la escena de la tortura, entonces pone su atención al acto de sus padres.

Su madre estaba agachada boca arriba mientras se "comia" el miembro de su esposo mientras ella se frotaba su parte intima con su casco derecho, pero la "cosa" de su esposo se convirtió en una víbora de cascabel. El Extreme Punishment del presente se impacto por eso, entonces vio como su madre era mordida por dentro de la garganta por la víbora de cascabel.

-C..cari..ño….a..yud..ame…- era lo que decia su madre a su papa mientras que su padre todavía seguía golpeando al Extreme del pasado que por cierto, ya estaba muerto.

-En un momento cuando extermine el cuerpo de este pendejo a golpes.- le dijo restándole importancia al ver que su esposa se revolcaba en el suelo y lanzaba gritos ahogados y se convulsionaba.

Extreme del presente estaba llorando, no lo podía creer, su madre estaba muriendo por una miserable víbora delante de sus ojos y el por mas que intentaba no podía ayudarla, mientras que su padre no le importaba su estado y remataba al cuerpo de su "yo" del pasado.

Pero de la nada; en el suelo donde se encontraba su padre, salieron llamas de fuego ardientes como un volcán y quemaron a su padre delante de el, su padre empezó a revolcarse en el suelo.

-¡AAAAH, AUXILIO AUXILIO, ME QUEMOOOO AAAAH!- gritaba mientras lloraba y se revolcaba en el suelo. Entonces Extreme reacciona:

-_Tengo que agarrar agua.- _penso el mientras galopaba rápidamente hacia unas cubetas de agua que había ahí, cuando el era pequeño y vivía en su antigua casa, su madre dejaba cubetas de agua para cuando se bañasen o regaran las plantas. Agarro una cubeta de agua con sus patas delanteras y corrió con dos patas hacia su papa.

-¡RESISTE PAPA!- grito el mientras se dirigía a su papa, entonces lanzo agua. Al principio se calmo pero nota que el fuego se vuelve más fuerte y su padre da peores gritos que el anterior. Había arrojado gasolina.

-¡ES TU CULPA BASTARDO!- le grito su papa hacia Extreme del presente.

-_Que extraño, ahora si me pueden ver y escuchar.- pensó Extreme._

Entonces su papa y su mama se levantan en el suelo y corren peligrosamente hacia Extreme y se lo comían pedazo por pedazo. Extreme gritaba por el dolor, el semblante serio y frio que tenía se convirtió en miedo y dolor; sus padres estaban repitiendo:

"Es tu culpa bastardo"

El suelo se abre y Extreme se cae a un suelo rocoso, al ver el suelo donde cayo habían muchos cráneos y de ellos salía cuerpos esqueléticos de ponis.

-¡A EL!- grito uno de los esqueletos con voz de una persona endemoniada.

-¡NOOO!- gritaba Extreme al ser agarrado por todos los esqueletos, entonces cuando solo quedaba su cabeza para ser cubierta voltio hacia arriba y vio algo. Vio a la Princesa Celestia con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Ojala te pudras en el infierno.- le dijo la princesa sin quitar su sonrisa.

Extreme penso que iba ser su fin, pero de la nada escucha una voz:

-….Extreme… Extreme ¿estas bien?- dijo la voz, era una voz femenina que el conocía.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- se pregunto mientras esperaba siendo ahogado por los esqueletos.

-…Extreme despierta…- le dijo otra vez la voz. Entonces Extreme cierra con fuerza los ojos, de repente ya no siente entre esos esqueletos, al contrario, sentía como si estuviera acostado.

Al abrir los ojos se despierta y nota que Twilight estaba a un lado de el mientras le ponía un pañuelo mojado en su frente, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la biblioteca. Todo fue una pesadilla.

CONTINUARA…

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Si si lo se, ya se que el capitulo estuvo bien corto, pero la verdad, el día de hoy no me sentí con mucha inspiración para serles sincero. Lo único que les puedo decir es que a partir de ahora el fic estará "picante." Bueno la verdad eso es lo que planeo, depende de sus gustos. No les prometo nada.**

**darkknight300 fuera.**


	8. Mensajes

**MLP FIM no es mio es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Extreme se habia despertado de la peor pesadilla que alguna vez haya tenido, el echo de recordar que sus padres sufrieron frente a sus ojos fue algo que causo traumas, tanto emocional como físico pero bueno, eso es otra historia…que se descubrirá con el tiempo.

-Extreme, gracias a Dios te despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Twilight mientras le ponía un pañuelo húmedo en su frente.

-Bien Twilight, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Por qué me pones este pañuelo?-

-Cuando me levante, estabas sudando demasiado y estabas muy caliente. Mira el termómetro- entonces Twilght le enseño a Extreme un termómetro que se lo había metido en la boca de este para saber su temperatura, el resultado fue 39 grados.

-Pero que extraño, si ahora estoy normal, mira tócame la frente.- acto seguido, Twilight le toca la frente y era verdad, estaba a temperatura normal.

-Bueno, es un milagro que no te hubiera pasado nada.-

-Muchas gracias Twilight, no se como agradecerte. Por cierto, ¿y las demás?- le pregunto Extreme al notar que las chicas no estaban ahí, siendo que la noche anterior todas estaban dormidas en bolsas de dormir.

-Pues, Applejack se tuvo que levantar a las 6:30 am para ir a cosechar sus manzanas. Rainbow Dash al igual que Applejack se tuvo que ir para despegar las nubes, Pinkie Pie porque tiene que abrir el Sugar Cube Corner, y Fluttershy y Rarity se fueron a ver la inmigración de mariposas.- le explico ella.

-¿Y Spike, donde esta?- le pregunto.

-Esta organizando la biblioteca.-

Entonces Extreme le pide a Twilight:

-Em, Twilight, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me puedo dar una ducha?- le pidió algo apenado.

-Por supuesto, si eres bienvenido… además que ocupas una jeje.- le dijo ella dando una ligera risa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto.

-Pues, no te ofendas pero estabas sudando tanto que ya apestas jajaja- le dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Auch, que cruel.- le contesto el de forma también burlona y también tratando de contener la risa.

Un rato después, Extreme decidió agarrar una toalla que twilight le ofreció para secarse (NO ME DIGAS), cuando Extreme se estaba bañándose empezó a reflexionar sobre la pesadilla que tuvo.

-_Esto fue, una de las pesadillas más horribles que he tenido en toda mi jodida vida de asesino de asesinos.- _pensaba nuestro querido amigo asesino de asesinos XD.

Extreme se empezaba a relajar, el calor que le proporcionaba el agua de la ducha empezaba a quitar la sensación de el miedo y la presión que cargaba en su espalda, entonces agarra el shampoo que estaba en una botella color rosa, antes que Extreme se lo aplicara, lo observo detenidamente y luego penso:

-_Este Shampoo era el que usaba mi madre.-_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto, en un callejon de la ciudad de Manhettan, estaba Scar Face y su hermano menor, Crossbow, el primero venia con un sombrero y una gabardina estilo detective para que nadie viera su cara. El segundo llevaba una ballesta.

-¿Dónde estará ese tipo?, ya debería estar aquí. Ademas el jefe dijo que llegaría a las 9:00 am, pero son las 9:47 am. - se quejo Crossbow.

-Ten paciencia hermano, recuerda que el jefe advirtió que este poni suele se muy impuntual.-

-Lo se, pero desde que nos despertamos, he tenido de ganas de unas chelas para luego embriagarme, o también llamar unas putas que por cierto, dicen que aquí en Manhettan hay unas muy bien culonas, como para metérselas sin piedad.- le decía Crossbow con una cara de pervertido pero también de idiota.

-Mira cabrón, no seas mentiroso, yo no me la paso todos los días jalándomela viendo sementales en los gimnasios como tu.- le decía con una cara de Troll face

-C…¿Cómo sabes que soy gay?- le pregunto desconcertado Crossbow.

- Anoche cuando limpiaba tu habitación, me encontré un telescopio en tu ventana apuntando el gimnasio, además, en la madrugada mientras caminaba en los pasillos, se te olvido cerrar la puerta y te vi masturbándote mientras veías con tu telescopio a los ponis.-

-¡Por favor hermano, no se lo digas al jefe!, ¡tu sabes que el es homofóbico!- le suplicaba poniéndose de rodillas.

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré, pero mas te vale que no se vuelva a repetir- le advirtió Scar Face.

Entonces notan que un poni terrenal de gran musculatura, llegaba al callejón, este tipo también tenia un piercing en el labio, además el tenia un estuche de una guitarra.

-¡Hasta que llegas!, el jefe quiere que hagas una misión.- le dijo Scar Face dándole instrucciones

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Extreme se habia salido de bañar, en realidad no tenia com dias son bañarse, de echo la ultima vez que se tomo una ducha fue hace 2 MESES. Extreme volvió al cuarto de Twilight y se seco, entonces mientras bajaba pudo escuchar una conversación de Twilight y Spike:

-¿Cómo es que puedas confiar en este tipo?- le decia Spike.

-Spike, ayer te llevabas bien con Extreme y ahora dices que no hay que confiar en el, ¿Por qué lo dices?- le reclamo.

-Yo nunca confié en el, yo solo actuaba para ver como era el, y su actitud es muy extraña.-

-Tienes que tener respeto por la actitud de los demás ponis-

Pero Extreme, mientras los espiaba y prestaba atención la charla el tenia otro pensamiento:

_-Este dragón esta sospechando de mí, ellas ni el tienen que saber lo que soy en realidad, lo mejor será bajar y actuar como si nada.-_pensaba Extreme con una mirada fría, su verdadera mirada.

Acto seguido, Extreme bajo de las escaleras.

-Buenos días Twilight, buenos días Spike.-

-Buenos días Extreme, de pura casualidad, ¿escuchaste algo que estábamos hablando Spike y yo?- le pregunto preocupada.

-No Twilight.- le contesto simplemente.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres ir al Sugar Cube Corner a desayunar?- le invito ella.

-Si claro, por supuesto.-

Ambos se fueron directo al Sugar Cube Corner, entonces mientras caminaban, Twilight se fijo en las cicatrices de Extreme.

(Para los que se les haya olvidado, Extreme tiene cicatrices.)

Twilight noto que tenía 6 cicatrices en su lomo, 4 cicatrices en cada pata y tenia 2 en la cara, una en la mejilla y otra que casi le atraviesa el ojo.

-Extreme, bueno no es que me incumbe pero, ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices?-

Extreme le contesta,

-Bueno, cuando yo era pequeño, mis padres y yo estábamos en un puente en una noche de tormenta, pero un rayo se fue directamente al puente debido que una parte del puente era de acero y atrajo el rayo, todos caímos y me provoco las cicatrices, gracias a Dios no nos paso nada ya que el puente no estaba sostenido a mucha altura, pero vaya golpe que tuvimos.- le dijo.

Para entonces ya se encontraban en la pastelería de los Señores Cake, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien, entre los arbustos un poni los vigilaba y tenia un audífono en la oreja y un pequeño micrófono en la boca.

-El poni se encuentra en una pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Corner, repito: el poni se encuentra en una pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Corner.- decía al micrófono, al parecer se estaba comunicando con alguien.

-_Bien, entra a esa pastelería y vigila lo que haga Extreme pero de manera normal y tal como lo ordeno el jefe, hazle un mensaje como aviso de que va a morir pero que no lo capte_.- se escuchaba la voz de Scar Face en ese audífono dándole instrucciones.

-Pan comido, además con mi guitarra se como darle ese mensaje.- decia con una mirada maléfica.

Volviendo con Extreme y Twilight, ellos pidieron sus desayunos y eligieron una mesa, pero el silencio reinaba de una forma incomoda, ellos no tenían ningún tema para conversar, Twilight comía lentamente y a veces mirando a sus lados.

-¿Sabias que antes no daban desayunos aquí, era solamente una pastelería?- le dijo Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Extreme siguiéndole la corriente.

-Sip, decidieron hacer desayunos hace tiempo cuando a veces mucha gente hacia pequeñas celebraciones aquí y empezaron a servir desayunos ellos mismos y eso llamo la atención de los Cake y desde ese momento hacen desayunos.- le explico ella.

-Por cierto, ¿y Pinkie Pie?- pregunto notando la ausencia de Pinkie Pie.

-Oh, olvide decírtelo, cuando abrió este lugar fue a acompañar a Fluttershy y Rarity a la emigración de mariposas.-

Pero entonces, llega a la tienda un poni terrenal con gran musculatura con un estuche de una guitarra, el poni era color mostaza, su melena y cola era gris, tenia ojos color mostaza y su cutie mark era 2 guitarras de fuego cruzadas. Además parecía tener unos 42 años de edad.

Extreme y Twilight lo vieron pero decidieron volver a comer, pero Extreme volvió a verlo al notar que ese poni lo estaba mirando fijamente, Extreme se empezó a ponerse incomodo al notar su mirada y un pensamiento se cruzo en su mente:

-_¿Acaso será uno de los hombres de Scar Face?- _se pregunto para si mismo.

Entonces noto que el poni se sentó en una mesa enfrente de la suya sin dejar de mirarlo, Extreme no perdía la guardia y prestaba atención al poni, el poni agarro su estuche y Extreme pensaba que sacaría un arma, pero lo único que saco fue una guitarra color café.

-_Debo ser menos paranoico.-_ pensó Extreme al notar que se habia preocupado por nada, pero algo lo saco de su tren de pensamientos, noto que el poni empezó a tocar su guitarra haciéndola sonar lo cual también le volvió a llamar la atención a Twilight.

El poni empezó a cantar con su guitarra:

(Es esta canción para que la puedan escuchar mientras leen la letra.)

Link: watch?v=T0yv0NWI7yU

_I can hear what your thinking  
all your doubts and fears  
and if u look in my eyes in time you'll find the reason I'm here  
and in time all things shall pass away  
in time you may come back some day  
to live once more  
or die once more  
but in time your time will be no more_

_you know your days are numbered  
count them one by one  
like notches in the handle of an outlaws gun  
you can out run the devil if you try  
but you'll never outrun the hands of time  
and in time there´ll surely come a day  
and in time all things shall pass away  
and in time you'll come back, some say  
to live once more  
or die once more  
but in time your time will be no more _

_i can hear what your thinking_

(La canción se llama In Time, de Mark Collie.)

El poni al terminar la canción, el poni guarda su guitarra mientras que Extreme y Twilight se preguntaban porque habría cantado. El poni se pone su estuche sobre su lomo y se dirige a Extreme y le pregunta:

-¿Te gusto la canción?- le pregunto el poni guitarrista.

-Em… si señor… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Extreme, el poni no respodio pero hizo una seña de mirar su estuche, y en su estuche estaba marcado su nombre, su nombre era: Fire Strings.

Despues el poni se fue. Twilight le dice a Extreme:

-Eso fue extraño, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo ella.

-Si…bastante extraño.- le dijo mientras miraba con una mirada fría hacia la puerta donde se habia ido. –_La canción era muy extraña, por alguna razón sentí que quería decirme algo.- _pensó Extreme.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de la princesa celestia, la princesa se encontraba en una oficina, se encontraba múltiples libros donde había cosas como la historia de Equestria u también de magia, ahí se encontraba junto a ella, Shining Armor. Ella estaba sentada en un escritorio revisando papeles y unos mensajes que eran de ponis de otras ciudades, Shining Armor también estaba revisando papeles.

-¿Alguna pista del asesino?- le pregunto la Princesa Celestia.

-Desafortunadamente no su majestad.- le contesto mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado.

-¿Cómo se supone que escapa fácilmente sin ser visto por los demás?- se preguntaba la princesa que al igual que Shining Armor, dejaba los papeles a un lado.

- Lo único que tenemos es que en las noches, si se trata de un lugar publico, el poni se pone una capucha y tiene armas muy extrañas. También dicen que usa unas especies de espadas pero mas delgadas que las nuestras y unas especies de estrellas que las lanza. Lo peor de todo es que incluso es capaz de matar a 200 unicornios poderosos en tan solo 8 minutos según unos testigos, y eso que es un poni de tierra. - le decía Shining Armor.

-Pues sea como sea, este tipo de asesino es nuevo, nunca habíamos enfrentado algo asi.- le dijo la princesa.

-Hablando de "nuevo", anoche conocí a un nuevo poni que se hizo amigo de mi hermana Twilight y sus amigas.- le dijo Shining pero de una manera molesta.

-¿En serio?, ¿Y como es ese poni?-

-Pues te lo describiré. Es un poni terrenal de casi del tamaño de Twilight, el es de color azul marino con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, tiene ojos color verde y su crin es negra con blanco y su cutie mark son 2 peones blancos y negros y una torre roja.-

le decía Shining Armor. Pero el noto que la princesa tenia como una mirada en el suelo muy seria.

-¿Princesa, se encuentra bien?- le pregunto.

-Em, si estoy bien, solo recordé algo. Sabes, voy a invitar al poni que tu dices para conocerlo mejor.- le dijo ella.

-Pero su majestad, ese poni es muy extraño, tengo sospechas de el. –

- Capitan Armor, no puede juzgar a los demás solo porque actúan o se ven extraños, además será mejor que usted lo conozca también.-

Shining Armor medito eso por un momento y dijo:

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se iba de la oficina, pero mientras caminaba el tuvo un pensamiento:

-_Pero si lo encuentro haciéndole algo a mi hermana o ha otros ponis, me conocerá bien.-_

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Volviendo con Extreme y Twilight, estaban en el parque sentados en una banca mientras que Twilight leía un libro de magia y Extreme solo veía a su alrededor y a unos potros jugando. Entonces Extreme le da curiosidad lo que estaba leyendo Twilight.

-¿Qué lees Twilight?-

-Estoy leyendo un libro de magia de los 4 elementos. Agua…- le decía ella hasta que fue interrumpida por Extreme.

-Tierra, Fuego y Aire, ¿no es asi?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight se quedo sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que un poni terrenal sepa algo de magia?. Usualmente cuando hablaba de magia a sus amigas no le entendían ni siquiera una letra o la dejaban hablando sola. Pero eso no solo era en Ponyville, también en Canterlot.

-C…¿Cómo supiste eso?- le pregunto sorpendida.

-Cuando era pequeño, un primo mío era un un unicornio y era mago, entonces desde pequeño a pesar de ser un poni terrenal yo estudiaba la magia, tanto como sus contenidos y sus debilidades.-

-Bueno, es que siempre cuando le hablo de magia a otro poni siempre me dejan o me tratan de "cerebrito", o también "cabeza de huevo". Y me sorprende que un poni terrenal sepa de magia, sin ofender.- le dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-No me ofende, al contrario me alaga, ya que aparentemente soy el único poni terrenal que estudio magia durante su vida.-

-¿Y como es que la haces sin cuerno?- le pregunto muy curiosa.

- Bueno, te seré sincero, no la hago, solamente la estudie pero no puedo sin un cuerno obviamente.-

Entonces Extreme escucha que algo muy veloz se acerca a el, se escuchaba como una ráfaga por lo que Extreme voltea y se da cuenta que Rainbow Dash volaba hacia el y el pone sus cascos delanteros sobre ella antes que impactara sobre el y Twilight y la detiene en seco. Twilight deja de leer cuando nota a Rinbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash, deberías tener mas cuidado cuando vueles, puedes chocar con algo o alguien.- le decía Extreme seriamente que por alguna razón intimido a Rainbow Dash.

-L… lo siento, estaba practicando practicando para unirme a los Wonderbolts.- le decia recuperándose del temor.

- ¡Pues para la próxima entrena en un lugar mas alejado y sin mucha gente!.- le reclamaba Twilight.

-Por cierto Extreme, ¿Cómo fue que me detuviste?. Porque nadie me puede detener cuando me salgo de control y siempre termino aplastando a alguien.- le decia RD buscando una explicación de eso.

-Es verdad Extreme, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto también Twilight.

-Facil.- dijo Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tienes que mantenerte pendiente del entorno sin importar donde estés, además puedes detener a Rainbow Dash sujetándole los hombros firmemente antes que te golpee.- les explicaba.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash se quedaron sorprendidas al saber que alguien podía detener las caídas de Rainbow Dash, además como decía Shining Armor, es un poni extraño. Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando notan a Spike corriendo hacia ellos.

-Twilight, te estuve buscando por todos lados.-

-¿Qué ocurre Spike?-

- Recibi una carta de la Princesa Celestia.-

Entonces Twilight tomo con su magia la carta. A continuación, lo que estaba escrito la carta:

"_Querida Twilight Sparkle, te envio esta carta para otra invitación a mi palacio debido que tu hermano Shining Armor, me hablo de un amigo tuyo que estoy interesada en conocerlo. Tambien mi hermana, la Princesa Luna esta interesada en conocerlo, las invitamos a ti y a tu amigo a venir esta noche a las 8:00 p."_

_ATTE_

_Princesa Celestia._

Cuando termino de leer la carta se emoción, aunque ya lleva como 2 dias que ella la invita al castillo, ella siempre se emociona. Rainbow Dash, Spike y Extreme Punishment notan la emoción de Twilight por lo que RD le pregunta:

-¿Qué decía la carta?-

-¡La Princesa nos invito a Extreme y a mi para ir al palacio esta noche!- le respondió emocionada.

Extreme entonces penso:

-_Parece que es mi oportunidad de buscar la información que necesito, no puedo matarla por ahora debido a que podría levantar sospechas. Además con el capitán Shining Armor ahí tampoco podría matarla. Pero también, calculando mi estado de armas, he estudiado sus debilidades pues también podría matarla, pero si la mato levantare sospechas. Debo analizar la situación.-_

Entonces Twilight le dice a Extreme:

-¿Estas emocionado por la visita?- le pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Em, si Twilight, solo que no estoy seguro si pueda ir, pero no te preocupes, veré si puedo ir.-

Entonces Extreme ya se despide de Twilight, RD y Spike, pero Spike no se despide por su desconfianza en el. Entonces Extreme llega a su casa, pero el no se da cuenta que el guitarrista llamado Fire Strings, lo estaba vigilando desde la azotea de otra casa, entonces Fire Strings se comunica con Scar Face:

-Scar Face, he estado siguiendo al poni y su amiga, resulta que la Princesa Celestia los invito al castillo, ya que ella quiere conocer al poni.- se comunicaba en su audífono.

-_Bien, pero el jefe tiene cambio de planes, quiere que lo mates ahora mismo.- _le respondió Scar Face.

-¿Ahora?- le pregunto el guitarrista.

-_Bueno, no precisamente ahora, el jefe me acaba de decir que mejor en 2 horas, solo tienes que espiarlo, y después lo matas.- _

-Entendido. Cambio y fuera.- corto la comunicación Fire Strings.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mientras tanto con Scar Face, el y su hermano se encontraban en una oficina, al parecer era también un edificio abandonado. Crossbow estaba limpiando su ballesta mientras que Scar Face se dirigía al escritorio, donde se encontraba el misterioso poni que les habia dicho el plan, el poni estaba sentado con la silla volteada hacia atrás mirando por la ventana, evitando ver al poni. Scar Face empieza a hablar:

-Jefe, ¿Qué pasara si el plan fracasa?- le pregunto Scar Face.

-Entonces usaremos el Plan A.- le contesto el misterioso poni son voltear.

-¿ ¡Que!? ¿El Plan A?. Pero jefe, eso es algo arriesgado, además tengo miedo.- le dice Scar Face.

-¿Tienes miedo?. Sabes perfectamente lo que hare si me desobedeces una orden.- le dijo con una voz fría. Lo que causo temor en Scar Face y simplemente dejo de hablar y salió de la habitación.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Una hora después de que Extreme regresa a su casa, el estuvo pensando en la decisión si iria al castillo. Despues de tanto pensar, tuvo su respuesta:

-_De acuerdo, acepto la invitación_.-

CONTINUARA…

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Aquí les dejo este capitulo de "El cazador de Equestria".**

**Darkknight300 fuera. Por cierto, tal vez en los próximos capítulos pueda haber pequeñas referencias a proyectos futuros.**


	9. Las Cutie Marks Crusaders

**MLP FIM no es mio es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. **

-_Ese poni que me menciono Shining Armor, me suena tan familiar. Como si lo hubiera visto antes. ¿Acaso será…. No, no creo que sea el.- _Eso es lo que pensaba la Princesa Celestia en su trono.

_-Pero su parecido es grande, pero yo lo vi morir frente a mis ojos. Esto es confuso, debe una mera coincidencia.-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina:

-Su majestad, aquí le entrego las noticias de hoy.- le dijo una unicornio color blanca, con crin castaño, ojos azules y su cutie mark era una pluma y una hoja mientras le daba unos papeles con su magia.

-Gracias Gold Letter, puedes retirarte.- le dijo ella para que la unicornio se marchase.

La princesa estuvo revisando las noticias, algunas eran de agradecimiento, otras eran por ayuda en otros reinos, pero una decía lo siguiente:

-"_La Isla San Venganza, sufre perdida de cultivos mas ponis desaparecidos".- _entonces la princesa empezó a leer la noticia.

"_La Isla San Venganza esta sufriendo perdidas de su cultivo y de su ganado. Además esta aumentando la cantidad de niños desaparecidos, el mes pasado mas de 8 granjas tuvieron sus cultivos quemados y sus ganados están muertos. El sol se ha estado calentando a tal grado que esta evaporando todo el agua de los ríos lo cual desgraciadamente se esta empezando el canibalismo entre los ponis a pesar que son herbívoros. Hace unos momentos, unos dragones empezaron a atacar y robar los cultivos de los ponis… "_

La princesa no siguió leyendo más y quemo la carta con su magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta por lo que siguió leyendo las demás noticias.

Mientras tanto con Extreme, el estaba en su casa tomando una botella de vodka mientras estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, entonces cerró los ojos por un momento:

_-Me pregunto cuando tendré que terminar esta carga en mi espalda. Siento como mi niñez ha sido destruida con tan solo presenciar ese momento. A veces siento como mi alma siente el pesar de otra gente inocente sufriendo, sus corazones y mentes perturbadas.-_

Entonces el se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta:

-_Sera mejor que busque empleo, no puedo mantenerme sin un trabajo, he escuchado que en la granja Sweet Apple Acres se necesita un nuevo poni. No será necesario preguntarle a Twilight donde se encuentra, anoche durante la pijamada, ha Applejack le puse un chip de GPS del tamaño de una mosca en su cabeza sin que ella se diera cuenta. Además a sus amigas también les puse un chip de GPS.- _

Extreme salió de su casa y empezó a caminar por ponyville revisando su localizador de GPS para rastrear la granja donde vivía la granja de Applejack. Al llegar, vio que en la granja había un semental color rojo, con crin naranja fuerte. Que tenía un arnés y su cutie mark era un corazón de manzana. Este poni llevaba una carreta repleta de manzanas, al parecer las estaba transportando a un lugar.

Cuando Extreme lo vio el pensó: -_Debe ser el hermano mayor de Applejack, le preguntare si puedo trabajar en su granja._

Entonces Extreme se dirige hacia el y cambia su mirada fría de siempre a la cara calmada que tenia cuando estuvo con Twilight y sus amigas.

-Buenos días, disculpe ¿es cierto que se necesita otro poni para ayudarlos?.- le pregunta Extreme.

Entonces el poni le contesta:

-Eyup, por supuesto que si. – le contesto el poni rojo.

-Bueno, es que pensaba que si podría trabajar para ustedes.-

-Eyup, puedes hacerlo si quieres. Pero necesitaras hablar con mi hermana para que te acepte. Ella esta en el granero. - le dijo el poni rojo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- le dijo Extreme mientras se dirigía hacia el granero.

Extr+eme se dirigió al granero mientras miraba un montón de paja colocada en un carreta, después se encuentra a Applejack recolectando pajas. (Para el ganado mal pensados XD)

Applejack nota su presencia:

-Hola Extreme. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo ella.

-Hola Applejack, veras, estoy buscando trabajo. Y quería trabajar en tu granja y tu hermano me dijo que necesito hablar contigo para que puedas aceptarme.-

-Jajajaja, de hecho no necesitas mi aprobación. Solamente debes preguntar que si puedes trabajar aquí, eso es todo.- le dijo la poni granjera.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tu hermano me dijo que hablara contigo?-

-Lo que pasa es que a veces se vuelve muy sobreprotector, pero bueno, vayamos afuera y veamos que tan fuertes son esos cascos.- le dijo ella mientras se iba afuera y Extreme la sigue.

El poni misterioso, junto con Crossbow estaban en la oficina, pero el poni misterioso seguía volteando hacia la ventana con la silla girada, mientras que Crossbow le preguntaba:

-Jefe, ¿Cuál es "El Plan A"?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que te lo cuente, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ya que en 2 minutos tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. Veras, el "Plan A" tiene en la mira a toda Equestria.- le empezó a explicar.

-¿Por qué Equestria?- Le pregunto Crossbow.

-Veras, en las ultimas décadas Equestria a sido sumergida por el caos y la maldad aunque son muy escasos los que lo notan. Dime Crossbow, ¿Si recuerdas el castigo que les hacia a ti y a tu hermano cuando los entrenaba?- le pregunto el poni misterioso.

-Si jefe. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto aun mas intrigado.

-Yo les he enseñado que a los criminales se les debe castigar con el miedo de ellos, o también compartiendo nuestros miedos. Así que imagínate lo que pasara en Equestria.-

-Un momento jefe, ¿ósea que toda Equestria…- pero el jefe lo interrumpe.

-Así es Crossbow, por eso tu hermano tiene miedo.- Después de eso, Crossbow simplemente mirada perplejo.

Después el poni misterioso se levanta de la silla y rápidamente se coloca una capucha negra en que cubría todo su cuerpo y gran parte de su cabeza. Después agarra unos pergaminos y plumas y abre la puerta para marcharse. Pero antes voltea hacia Crossbow:

-¿Qué esperas? ¿A que sea navidad?- le dijo el poni misterioso con un tono enojado. Después Crossbow agarra su ballesta y se va con el misterioso poni.

Vo+lviendo con Extreme y Applejack, Applejack le empezaba a explicar el trabajo que haría Extreme:

-Muy bien, es sencillo. Lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar 4 cubetas, colocarlas alrededor de cada árbol. Después con tus dos patas traseras te flexionas hasta donde puedas, y pateas con toda tu fuerza a cada árbol. Cuando las manzanas caigan, apartas las 4 cubetas y agarras otras cuatro y haces lo mismo. Cuando queden 20 cubetas las colocas en esa caja y mi hermano las llevara al granero.- le explico Applejack.

-Muy bien, parece fácil.- le dijo Extreme.

Despues Applejack se larga de ahí y Extreme coloca la cubetas alrededor del árbol, cuando termina eso Extreme empieza a suspirar profundamente, cierra los ojos y patea con todas sus fuerzas al árbol. Extreme se voltea para ver cuantas manzanas cayeron, la cantidad era tan grande que incluso cayeron 17 manzanas mas. Una cantidad que no habían superado ni siquiera Big Macintosh. Estubo repitiendo esto aproximadamente en otros 5 arboles.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial!- se escucho una vocecilla por detrás.

Extreme volteo hacia atrás, entonces vio a una potra terrenal color amarilla, con ojos color naranja fuerte y su crin era pelirrojo. Además tenía un gran moño, lo que más resaltaba en ella era su fl+anco sin una cutie mark. Ella también tenia un saco enorme.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble señor! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto la potrilla.

-Fue fácil, solo me concentre lo mas que pude, libere la fuerza y ya. Eso es todo.-

-¡Fue sorprendente, ni siquiera mi hermana mayor o mi hermano hubieran sacado esa gran cantidad!-

¿Cómo te llamas niña?- le pregunto Extreme, con un tono amistoso. Obviamente ocultando su verdadero "yo".

-Me llamo Appleboom, soy la hermana menor de Applejack y Big Macintosh. Además también soy líder de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.-

-¿Que son las "Cutie Mark Crusader"?-

-Es un club secreto que mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo creamos para tratar de encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks. Hemos hecho tantas cosas para conseguir nuestra Cutie Mark, pero desgraciadamente todos los intentos han fallado.- dijo esto ultimo con la mirada en el suelo triste.

-No te preocupes Applebloom, a todos nos llega algún tiempo. Por cierto, ¿para que son todas esas herramientas?- dijo apuntando el saco de herramientas.

-Bueno, mi grupo y yo vamos a hacer una mesa de madera en el bosque Everfree para saber si ser carpinteras podría ser nuestra Cutie Mark. Pero me estoy escondiendo de Applejack ya que dice que lo mejor será no practicarla ahí. Por favor si ves a mi hermana no se lo digas.- le decía Applebloom en forma de suplica.

Entonces Extreme hace una mirada seria mirando a la nada lo cual le extraño a Applebloom. Al cabo después de 10 segundos Extreme dice:

-Creo que ya se entero.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?. Si ella no esta aquí.- le decía volteando a los lados confundida.

-Es porque ella esta arriba del árbol de atrás.- le dijo el volteando hacia atrás y apuntando la cima de un árbol.

-Ya sal de ahí Applejack, ya se que te estas escondiendo.- dijo Extreme.

Entonces de la cima del árbol sale Applejack con una mirada sorprendida mientras se acomodaba su sombrero. También Applebloom estaba sorprendida por la certeza de Extreme, pero al mismo tiempo sintió miedo ya que Applejack escucho toda la conversación.

-¿Cómo fue que me notaste? Ni siquiera hice ruido.- le pregunto asombrada.

-Fue muy sencillo. Sin que te dieras cuenta hiciste ruido.- le dijo Extreme con una sonrisa.

-Pero no moví ni un musculo.-

-Pero estuviste haciendo un ruido que todos hacemos. Respirar, al respirar haces ruido. Te pude localizar gracias al silencio que hubo cuando deje de hablarle a Applebloom.- le explico Extreme.

-¿Pero como supiste que era yo?-

-Porque yo he visto que a lo lejos esta tu hermano. Además, ¿Quién mas estaría aquí? No puede ser Rainbow Dash porque ya hubiera escuchado su ráfaga.- le explico el. –Además, siempre supe que estabas aquí desde que patee el primer árbol.-

Entonces Applejack le dice:

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que quería asegurarme que Applebloom no se fuera al Bosque Everfree.- le dijo ella apenada.

-¡Pero ahora se que ella quería hacerme la tonta pensando que solo al estar "lejos" ya podría fugarse!- le dijo con una mirada acusadora a Applebloom.

-L…lo siento hermana. Es que no entiendo porque no me dejas ir al bosque Everfree.- le dijo la pequeña Applebloom.

-Sabes perfectamente la razón. Y la última vez que fuiste con las CMC casi te convertía en piedra esa cosa que parecía una gallina. - le dijo ella y quería decir otra cosa pero es interrumpida por Extreme:

-Si quieres puedo acompañarla al bosque con sus amigas por si cualquier cosa pasa. Además yo conozco algunas especies y sus puntos débiles.- le dijo Extreme a Applejack.

-No Extreme, no te quiero molestar por eso.- le dijo Applejack.

-No te preocupes, yo me asegurare que no les pase nada. Lo prometo.- le dijo Extreme.

Después Applejack voltea y se queda mirando las cubetas con manzanas que Extreme había recolectado. Después cierra los ojos y suspira, para luego decirle a Extreme:

-De acuerdo. Puedes acompañarlas, pero por favor cuídalas bien.- le decia Applejack.

Después Extreme y Applebloom se van de la granja para luego dirigirse a las afueras del bosque Everfree. Durante el camino Extreme noto que el saco de Applebloom le parecía muy pesado, por lo que lo agarro con su boca y lo llevo cargando, siendo el mas fuerte. Applebloom estaba tan emocionada como todos los días, ya que ella tenía fe que pronto tendría su Cutie Mark.

El recorrido término cuando Extreme y Applebloom se fueron a las afueras de Ponyville, estaban en un lugar con pasto y a lo lejos se veía la entrada de El Bosque Everfree. También se podían ver 2 pequeñas potrancas.

La primera era unicornio color blanca, con crin rosa claro y purpura pálido con ojos verdes. Además tenia un peinado my elegante, además también no tiene Cutie Mark.

La segunda era una pequeña Pegaso color naranja, con ojos morados y crin magneta y tenia un peinado un poco rebelde. Al igual que la unicornio, no tenía Cutie Mark.

Cuando llegaron Extreme y Applebloom, esta galopa y saluda a las primeras potrancas:

-¡Hola chicas! Perdón por tardarme, tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hermana.-

Entonces las 2 potrancas notan a Extreme.

-Applebloom, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- le pregunto la potranca unicornio.

-Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, les presento a Extreme Punishment.- les presento Applebloom.

-Hola niñas, es un gusto estar con ustedes.- les dijo Extreme de forma amable. De inmediato Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle notan la cutie mark de Extreme, por lo que ellas le preguntan.

-Señor Extreme, ¿Qué significa tu cutie mark?- le pregunto Sweetie Belle

-Es cierto Extreme, se ve cool tu cutie mark. Aunque yo no juego ajedrez, se ve interesante. - le dijo Scootaloo. Entonces Extreme piensa:

_-Mierda. ¿Qué les digo? No puedo decirles como obtuve mi Cutie Mark, no quiero dejarlas con la palabra en la boca pero tampoco quiero parecer egoísta.- _pensó el poni azul, pero después tuvo una idea.

(Para los que no lo recuerden, la Cutie Mark de Extreme es un peon blanco, un peon negro y una reina roja.)

-Bueno niñas, la razón por la que tengo estas figuras de ajedrez, simboliza mi mente, fuerza y liderazgo. En el ajedrez no solo se trata de vencer al oponente, tienes que pensar en que ataque haría tu oponente. Yo soy alguien estratégico y calculador.- les explico Extreme.

-¡Wow!- fue todo lo que dijeron las Cutie Marks Crusaders.

-Bueno, díganme donde vamos a practicar carpintería. Ademas también les puedo ayudar.- les dijo Extreme.

-Pues planeamos practicarla dentro del bosque Everfree.- le dijo Scootaloo.

-Un momento, ¿en realidad planeaban hacerla dentro del bosque?- les pregunto Extreme asombrado.

-Por supuesto, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí. Pero ahora mi hermana pudo escuchar nuestro plan y por eso ahora no me dejaba.- le dijo Applebloom.

Antes que Extreme se diera cuenta, el y las CMC ya estaban en el bosque. Extreme decidió ponerse en frente de ellas para hacerles guardia, agarro unas piedras y una vara por si una bestia se les acercara. Entonces, tras una caminata en el bosque, Applebloom le dice a Extreme:

-Muy bien, aquí es donde haremos nuestra mesa.- le dijo Applebloom.

-¡Cutie Marks Crusaders Carpinteras! ¡Si!- gritaron las potrillas al mismo tiempo

-Mientras tanto, con Crossbow y su hermano, Scar Face, se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro que solo estaba iluminada por varias velas sobre la mesa con otros ponis y pegasos. Pero entre ellos se encontraba el poni misterioso que estaba encapuchado con una túnica negra. El poni empezó la reunión:

-Amigos míos. Los he reunido aquí para demostrarles el gran plan que llevaremos en toda Equestria, cuyo nombre es "Plan A". Pero antes que nada quiero saber si alguno de ustedes quiere preguntarme o decirme algo.-

Después uno de los pegasos levanta una pata.

-Yo quiero preguntarle algo jefe. Se que esta pregunta puede ser incomoda pero, de pura curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu cara? Ningún poni de aquí conocen tu rostro, los únicos que la conocen son Scar Face y Crossbow y el otro poni que nos traiciono.- le dijo el Pegaso, pero Scar Face se levanta y agarra un Shuriken y al parecer quería arrojárselo al Pegaso, pero con un tono de furia le dice:

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso ha nuestro gran jefe y maestro?!- le grito con furia, pero el poni misterioso levanta un casco en señal que se siente, lo cual Scar Face lo hizo. Entonces el poni encapuchado le dice:

-No te preocupes Scar Face, no me ofendí por lo que me dijo nuestro amigo. De hecho, tarde o temprano se los tenía que demostrar, así que hermanos, al fin podrán ver la cara de su maestro mis hermanos. Su espera ya termino.-

Acto seguido, el poni se levanto de su asiento, empezó a quitarse la túnica que lo cubría, todos los ponis y pegasos empezaron a verlo con atención, debido a que a pesar de que llevan muchos años trabajando para ese poni, nunca les quiso demostrar su rostro. Ni siquiera su cutie mark.

Al final el poni se quita la túnica, era un poni terrenal color marrón, con crin y cola gris y negra. Sus ojos también era marrones y su cutie mark era un cuervo que tenia en su pico 5 espinas. El poni terrenal aparentaba tener 53 años.

-Aquí hermanos, es mi rostro. He esperado este momento para demostrárselos, pero si muero en esta guerra que esta por comenzar como Plan A nunca podrán recordar el rostro del hombre que los entreno. Por cierto, ya no me llamen "jefe" o "maestro". Pueden llamarme por mi nombre, que es Dark Plague.- les dijo el poni terrenal, cuyo nombre es Dark Plague, con una sonrisa siniestra ante la mirada de todos atónitos. Excepto Scar Face y Crossbow, quienes ya conocían su rostro.

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en la biblioteca agarrando su mochila para el viaje a canterlot. A pesar que ya van como tres días que visita Canterlot, nunca se cansaba por dos razones:

1-Siempre podía ver a su hermano para ver como estaba y como se encontraba Cadence, quien gobernaba actualmente en el Reino de Cristal.

2-Ella podría ver a la princesa Celestia, quien fue su maestra desde su infancia.

Mientras ella ordenaba sus cosas, Spike le dijo:

-Twilight, volveré en unas horas porque anoche le prometí a Rarity ha buscar gemas con ella.- le dijo Spike mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Twilight simplemente dijo un "Esta bien".

Cuando Twilight termino de empacar sus cosas, se dirigió a un lado de la biblioteca que hace muchos meses no había visitado. Abrió la puerta de su laboratorio (recuerden que ella tiene uno) y se fue hacia unos estantes que habia en una esquina, que tenían varios libros de mitos y leyendas, incluso de magia negra.

Pero Twilight no venia ha eso precisamente, venia por unos libros de historia que habia ahí. Estaban guardados ya que eran importantes para ella como era que Equestria y otros reinos se crearon y quien los fundo.

Agarro uno que contenía Historia, Mitos y Leyendas. Entonces Twilight abrió el libro y empezó a leer el libro, estuvo leyendo unas historias de una isla llamada: Isla San Venganza. Que supuestamente hubo una especie de vampiros y que actualmente estaban encerrados.

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista, Extreme había ayudado ha las CMC ha construir una mesa, pero también incluyendo sillas, floreros de madera e incluso, una estatua de un pegaso en la mesa hecha de madera. Simplemente una obra maestra. Todo esto duro aproximadamente dos horas.

Pero mientras descansaban, Extreme escucho algo que lo impacto demasiado, un sonido que durante los últimos 2 años el solo había hecho. En el fondo del bosque Everfree se pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo. Las CMC se asustaron por el sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sweetie Belle.

-Niñas, no importa lo que pase, manténgase aferradas de mi.- les dijo Extreme mientras las cargaba en su lomo. Scootaloo le dijo:

-No le tengo miedo ha…- no pudo terminar su frase cuando Extreme le dijo:

-¡Lo que esta por ocurrir en este momento puede ser muy peligroso para ustedes. Ademas hice una promesa que las cuidaría!- exclamo Extreme para empezar a galopar lo mas rápido posible. Las CMC se aferraban lo mas fuerte para no caerse. Extreme sabia perfectamente que alguien con sus mismos conocimientos estaba ahí, obviamente sus intenciones no eran buenas.

-Extreme, una amiga vive en el bosque, tal vez ella nos ayude.- le dijo Applebloom mientras que Extreme galopaba.

-De acuerdo, solo dime donde esta. Por cierto, por su propio bien no miren atrás.- le respondió.

Applebloom guio ha Extreme hacia la casa de su supuesta amiga. Applebloom termino de guiarlo cuando llegan hacia una especia de choza en medio del bosque.

-Muy bien Applebloom. Niñas, quédense aquí con su amiga, yo me quedare aquí afuera.- les dijo Extreme.

Antes que las niñas protestaran, Extreme se habia ido galopando.

En otro lado del bosque…

Fire Strings, el poni que fue contratado por su jefe llamado Dark Plague y que le canto la canción a Extreme cuando estaba en el Sugar Cube Corner, se encontraba galopando hacia la dirección donde se encontraban Extreme y las CMC.

-_Bien, al fin te he localizado desgraciado hijo de perra. Vas ha pagar por habernos traicionado.-_ pensaba Fire Strings mientras que en su boca tenia un revolver.

Pero se detiene secamente cuando nota que entre los arbustos aparece Extreme con una gran vara que al parecer le habia sacado filo. Ambos ponis se pusieron en guardia.

CONTINUARA…

**Aquí les he dejado este capitulo, tal vez puedra tardar para sacar los siguientes ya que empezara para la próxima semana las clases. **

**Y tal como les dije en el capitulo anterior, habrá referencias ha futuros proyectos, y aquí se mostraron dos. Para saber que las notaron (por si acaso) en los reviews me dicen.**

**Darkknight300 fuera.**


	10. Extreme Punishment vs La Hidra

**MLP FIM no es mio es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. **

**PD: No soy muy bueno con las rimas. Y otra cosa, en este capitulo se va ha revelar el tipo de entrenamiento de Extreme Punishment.**

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo fueron recibidas en la casa por una cebra que tenia un aspecto "africano". La cebra le pregunta a Applebloom:

-Pequeña Applebloom ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te trae a mi morada?- le pregunto la cebra.

-Zecora, escuchamos un fuerte sonido y un amigo de nosotras nos llevo hasta aquí. Pero no sabemos que pasa, el se fue pero tratamos de detenerlo pero no nos escucho.- le dijo Applebloom. Después Zecora cierra los ojos y después se dirige a su caldero y empezó ha ver en la caldera que se había puesto azul celeste. Después ella les dice:

-Su amigo en este momento esta en peligro. Pero estará ha salvo en unos minutos de su peligro, por ahora su problema tendrá que solucionarlo solo.- les dijo Zecora.

Mientras tanto con Extreme, el estaba cara a cara con Fire Strings, quien ya se había preparado para matarlo.

-Muy bien amigo, enséñame lo que sabes.- dijo Extreme con un tono burlón pero también desafiante.

Fire Strings disparo una bala pero Extreme la esquivo ágilmente, después le empieza a disparar desesperadamente a Extreme.

-_Dispara como nenita, seguro que no sabe mucho.- _pensó Extreme con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba las balas. Después Fire Strings le empieza ha aventarle un Shuriken, pero Extreme la golpea con una roca que estaba entre los arbustos del bosque. De todas maneras ya sabia de todas estas cosas.

-_Tengo que tener cuidado, en este bosque hay todo tipo de bestias.-_

Extreme empieza a saltar de rama en rama esquivando otros disparos del revolver, llego hacia una rama que estaba arriba de Fire Strings, por lo que salto y trato de patearlo pero Fire Strings lo esquiva. Extreme le pregunta.

-¿Quién eres y porque haces esto?- le pregunto Extreme enojado.

-Mi maestro que por cierto también fue el tuyo, me llamo para asesinarte. Sera un placer hacerlo para así poder tener ha todos los habitantes de Equestria inclinados ante nosotros pidiendo piedad.-

Fire Strings trata de disparar pero antes que lo hiciera Extreme rápidamente se arroja a el y le quita el revolver, pero Fire Strings lo golpea en la nariz. Extreme agarra del cuello ha Fire Strings y lo estrella varias veces en un árbol, pero Fire puso enfrente sus cascos delanteros sostenidos en el árbol y pateo con sus pateas traseras ha Extreme en la boca. Extreme nota que salía sangre de su boca por lo que se la limpia con los cascos y se la traga.

-Veo que Dark Plague te ha enseñado mucho el entrenamiento ninja. Ninjutsu para ser más precisos. Eres casi tan bueno como yo. - le dijo Extreme.

-Eso y mucho mas.- le respondió Fire Strings para después arrojarse a Extreme.

Fire coloca una pata delantera para golpearlo pero Extreme la cubre con un casco, Extreme lo golpea en el estomago con su otra pata. Debido al golpe, Fire Strings agacha su cabeza por el dolor y Extreme le da una patada con su pata derecha en la nariz por lo que lo deja en el suelo con su dolor.

Extreme nota que estaban cerca del pantano, entonces agarra con sus dos patas delanteras a Fire Strings y lo arroja al pantano. Pero Extreme se arroja a el, lo embiste y le quiebra una pata delantera.

-¡AHHH!- grito Fire Strings.

Pero Fire Strings con su pata trasera le golpea ha Extreme en su parte intima, Extreme se estaba retorciendo del dolor pero antes que Fire Strings se levantara, se sintió un temblor.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- se pregunto Fire Strings. Noto que Extreme estaba huyendo del pantano.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! ¿Acaso te dan miedo los temblores?- le dijo Fire Strings de forma arrogante y burlona.

-Lo que deberíamos temer es a la criatura que se acerca.- le dijo Extreme mientras se escondía en unos arbustos. Del lago del pantano, aparece una criatura gigante, que tenia cuatro cabezas, y todas esas cabezas eran idénticas. Era una Hidra.

-¡Ahh! ¡Extreme te lo suplico! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!- le gritaba Fire Strings con pánico, pero Extreme simplemente lo ignora.

Una de las cabezas de la Hidra abrió su hocico y se dirigía hacia Fire Strings, pero lo esquiva aunque con dolor por la pata quebrada. Fire Strings empezó a correr desesperadamente mientras la hidra lo perseguía. Pero Extreme le habia quebrado una de sus patas por lo que cayo al suelo, una de las cabezas de la hidra se puso enfrente de Fire Strings, le mordió las piernas, arranco su pata quebrada con una de sus garras y con sus mandíbulas se comía pequeños pedazos de la piel de Fire Strings.

-¡AAAH! ¡Auxilo!- gritaba con lágrimas y dolor. Pero lo que el no sabia era que Scar Face lo vigilaba desde lo lejos.

_-Debería sentir lastima por el desgraciado. Pero bueno, nos has fallado Fire Strings, ahora tendremos que realizar el Plan A.-_ pensó Scar Face. Entonces se da cuenta que a lo lejos Extreme se dirigía hacia la Hidra y a Fire Strings.

-_¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿A caso Extreme se quiere suicidar?- _se preguntaba Scar Face en su mente.

Extreme se puso frente a la Hydra, por lo que ella lo persigue dejando el cuerpo de Fire Strings totalmente masacrado en el suelo, y muerto. Extreme le grita a la hidra.

-¡Persígueme 4 cabezas!- grito mientras corría, pero luego piensa:

_-Que mejor insulto se me pudo haber ocurrido.- _pensó al analizar el simple y ridículo insulto que dijo.

La Hidra lo estaba persiguiendo mientras sus cabezas se estiraban para alcanzarlo. Una de las cabezas de la Hidra abrió su hocico y estuvo a punto de devorarse a Extreme, pero este salta y agarro una katana con su hocico, y se la encajo en los ojos de la Hidra por lo que grita de dolor y muere esa cabeza, ahora solo quedan tres.

-Lección uno: Nunca salgas sin tus recursos de supervivencia.- dijo Extreme mientras cortaba el cuello de la hidra que había matado, dejando un rio de sangre.

Cuando Extreme hizo esto, se dio cuenta que las otras cabezas de la hidra tenían gestos de cansancio, pero era leve.

-_Ya lo entiendo, al cortar una cabeza las otras se debilitan, obviamente fue como cortar una pierna y tuviera perdida de sangre. El problema es que la Hidra se pone mas salvaje cuando estas a punto de matarla, por lo que tendré que mantener la guardia.-_ pensó Extreme al notar el efecto que tuvo la Hidra.

Extreme galopo en el resto del cuello de la cabeza, hasta llegar al lomo de la Hidra, una de las cabezas se dirigió hacia el pero Extreme galopo hacia la cabeza mientras que esta se dirigía a el lista para convertir a Extreme en su platillo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de devorarlo, Extreme salto con una agilidad sorprendente y mientras saltaba le lanzo un Kunai directo al ojo izquierdo.

-¡UAAAH!- grito aquella cabeza.

-_Ahora solo me quedan dos para deshacerme de esta bestia.- _pensó Extreme.

Mientras que la primera cabeza chorreaba sangre y la otra agonizaba, la hidra se debilitaba. Entonces Extreme corrió dirigiéndose al bosque para que la Hidra lo persiguiera, Extreme trato de evadir las direcciones que Applebloom le había enseñado para evitar que la Hidra se dirigiera ha la casa. Extreme vio que a lo lejos había una zona del bosque donde había lianas, pero estas tenían espinas. Extreme se dirigió a ellas para que la Hidra lo siguiera. Extreme salto sobre las armas de los arboles evitando las lianas.

Desgraciadamente la Hidra no tuvo la misma suerte, a pesar de ser muy grande, las lianas la atraparon y le encajaron sus espinas. La Hidra empezó a gritar, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Entonces de las cortadas de las espinas, salió espuma verde con sangre y se paralizara.

-"_Las Espinas de parálisis", también conocidas como "Espinas infernales", al ser encajadas en cualquier piel, la victima puede sufrir parálisis externos. Pero la victima sigue viva por lo que tiene que sufrir el dolor inaguantable, pero silenciosamente. Que bueno que en este bosque hay algunas por lo menos.-_

La Hidra estaba quieta, no gritaba. Pero si pudiera, se demostraría el gran dolor que estaba sufriendo aquel momento. Entonces Extreme saca de su melena, una pequeña bolsa café, abrió la bolsa y adentro había unos polvos grises que los había puesto en su casco. Entonces Extreme le dijo a la Hidra:

-¿Alguna vez has oído de la pólvora?- dijo Extreme.

Entonces con mucho cuidado, coloco la pólvora alrededor de la Hidra hasta llegar a su cabeza, lugar que había vaciado toda la bolsa que contenía pólvora. Entontes bajo de los arboles y agarro dos rocas, entonces las golpeo varias veces, hasta que salió una chispa que salto hacia la polvora. Tras esto Extreme se va corriendo.

-Tengo que irme, si alguien me ve puedo meterme un jodido problema, o encenderme con el fuego. , y creyendo que las Hidras se ponían peligrosas.-

En la biblioteca, Twilight Sparkle, estaba en su sofá favorito para leer, pero por alguna extraña razón el sueño le gano, algo muy extraño porque Twilight nunca se duerme cuando lee un libro. Ni siquiera aunque sea uno de 900 paginas.

Pero Twilight tuvo un extraño sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla:

SUEÑO:

Twilight, se encontraba en un lugar impresionante para ella, ese lugar solo lo había leído en los libros de Astronomía. Nadie más que la Princesa Luna había estado en ese lugar. Twilight se encontraba en la luna.

-E-es-esto es increíble. Nunca me imagine que estaría aquí. ¿Pero porque estoy aquí?- se pregunto.

Entonces, del espacio aparecen unos extraños ojos totalmente blancos. Estos ojos empezaban a cambiar de color y miraba a Twilight y ella a estos ojos. Hasta que se convirtieron en ojos de reptil color celeste fuerte.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Twilight, algo aterrada.

Pero la escena cambia, cuando de repente nota que esta en ponyville, pero el cielo estaba rojo, las nubes eran negras, y la mayoría de los ponis les faltaba una parte de su cuerpo mientras ellos gritaban de una forma desgarradora. Twilight se asusto con eso. No comprendía que estaba pasando.

Pero ella empezó a esconderse en la biblioteca, que por cierto le faltaban unas partes. Ella se da cuenta que no había libros, pero en la biblioteca se encontró algo aterrador. Ahí se encontraba Spike, pero estaba tirado en el suelo, con el tórax afuera mientras que dos cuervos se comían sus ojos, y su espalda estaba siendo devorada por parásitos, además tenía un terrible olor putrefacto.

Entonces escucha que se rompe una ventana, y la responsable era una pegaso que ella conocía.

-R-¿Rainbow Dash?- pregunto asustada al ver el estado del elemento de la lealtad. Ha Rainbow le faltaban unos pedazos de piel, además que el resto estaba podrirá. Su crin estaba lleno de sangre y le faltaba un ojo y una gran cantidad de dientes. Parecía un zombie.

-¡¿Qué has hecho Twilight?!- le grita la pegaso pero con una voz de ultratumba.

-¡Yo no le hice nada!- le grita con lagrimas al notar el grave estado de su amiga.

-¡Por tu culpa pronto conoceremos su verdadero poder!- le reclama la pegaso.

-¿El verdadero poder de quien?-

Entonces, tras haber preguntado, aparece en el castillo de la princesa Celestia, pero para ser precisos estaba en la torre de vigilancia, era la torre mas grande del castillo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto pero muy aterrada al ver que el cielo ya no estaba rojo, mas bien el cielo se había convertido en oscuridad pura. Las casas y edificios de Canterlot estaban destruidas

-¿Quién habrá echo esto? Dudo que haya sido el rey Sombra, oh Discord.-

Entonces, desde el cielo se escucha una voz aterradora que hace que Twilight se le paren los pelos de punta.

-_Pronto, el mundo conocerá mi verdadero poder. Todas las especies, grifos, ponis, dragones, conocerán el mundo que planeo. Un mundo sin piedad, un mundo sin las princesas… un mundo sin los elementos de la armonía. Todos sabrán quien soy… soy Iudicium.-_

Entonces, desde el cielo, se escucha un poderoso trueno y sale una luz celeste, entonces la luz explota.

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Twilight se levanto asustada, con sudor en su frente y su corazón palpitando fuertemente. Entonces ella nota que hace rato estaba leyendo aquel libro de leyendas.

-Debo dejar de leer estos libros, me volverán loca si lo sigo haciendo.-

Dark Plague estaba sentado en un escritorio observando con una mirada seria la ciudad, desde su mansión donde todo el grupo, incluyendo Scar Face y Crossbow.

-_Extreme, ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?. Tu mismo dijiste que querías combatir la injusticia, pero te entrene, te crie desde el momento que te vi. Fuiste mi mejor alumno del Ninjutsu. Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, y te entrene para ser un guerrero Ninja, cuando te invite a unirte a "La Banda de las Sombras".-_

CONTINUARA…

**Lamento mucho la demora, ya empezaron las clases en México, y pues estoy todo el día en la secundaria. El sueño de Twilight, tendrá algo que ver en los futuros proyectos que tengo planeado.**

**Darkknight300 fuera.**


	11. Preparandose

**MLP FIM no es mio es de Hasbro y Lauren Faust. **

Extreme había quemado la Hidra, acabando su vida, pero esta había acabado la vida de Fire Strings.

Extreme galopo en el bosque Everfree para volver con las pequeñas Cutie Marks Crusaders, quien les estaba explicando la situación ha Zecora. Al volver Extreme por las niñas, le agradeció a Zecora y le conto todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo el echo que lucho contra un poni y quemo a una Hidra. Pero para su sorpresa, Zecora le dijo estas palabras:

-A pesar de que tus actos fueron crueles para algunos, esos actos salvaran vidas.-

Esto lo había impactado, se despidieron de Zecora y volvieron al pueblo de Ponyville.

Pero en la mansión de Dark Plague y su grupo, también conocida como "La Banda de las Sombras", se encontraba Dark Plague en su escritorio con un rostro pensativo, y justamente estaba pensando en algo.

-_¿Porque nos traicionaste Extreme? Nosotros, en especial yo, te tratamos como un miembro de la familia, como un miembro de La Banda de las Sombras. Te entrene para combatir la injusticia, cosa que tu siempre has querido hacer desde lo que sucedió con tus padres, pero ahora eres un traidor. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en ese orfanato donde te trataban como basura.-_

En ese momento, Dark Plague tuvo un recuerdo.

Flashback:

En una noche de tormenta se encontraba Dark Plague en el patio de un orfanato, pero era muy extraño, el orfanato más bien parecía un hospital psiquiátrico, dándole un toque tétrico, pero de todas maneras era un orfanato. Dark Plague entro sigilosamente en una de las ventanas. Dark Plague empezó a caminar sigilosamente por los pasillos vacios que eran iluminados por los relámpagos, a pesar de eso, Dark Plague no sentía miedo alguno.

Vestía en ese momento un chaleco parecido al de Extreme, solo que no tenia la A encerrada en un circulo, además tenia una capucha negra que lo ayudaba a camuflarse en la oscuridad. Entonces empieza a oír unos llantos femeninos, aparentemente de una chiquilla, y una voz masculina.

-P…por f…favor señor Raptore, ya lo hice, además me dijo que solo iba hacerlo solo el día de ayer, no mas.- se oía la voz femenina que aparentemente estaba asustada.

-Shh, hay mi querida Candy Happy, ¿Cuándo te tendré que seguir explicando que tu eres mi consentida?- se escuchaba el dueño de la voz masculina, que aparentemente se llama Raptore, además se escuchaba algo de morbo.

.Dark Plague escucho la voz y la siguió, no estaba muy lejos. Entonces se encontró a un poni terrenal muy gordo, color caqui y crin blanca, con ojos marrones y su cutie mark era el símbolo de los dos géneros. Este poni le estaba manoseando su cuerpo con una mirada de pervertido.

La dueña de la vocecilla era una linda y pequeña unicornio color blanca, con crin celeste y ojos celestes, la pequeña se encontraba aterrada, aquella potrilla no tenía su Cutie Mark.

-¡Suéltala!- le ordeno Dark Plague. El poni gordo soltó a la niña y miro directamente a Dark Plague.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el poni gordo. En ese momento Dark Plague se quito la capucha y le dijo con una voz retadora.

-Señor Raptore, has violado a más de 14 niños en este orfanato, mereces morir por lo que hiciste para así cumplir por la justicia.-

-¿A si? ¿En este lugar la princesa nunca enviaría a alguien a la cárcel?- le dijo Raptore.

-No esa clase de "justicia".- luego de esto Dark Plague se abalanzo hacia el señor Raptore. Pero Raptore era mas grande que el, por lo que le devolvió un golpe en el rostro que lo dejo atontado. Entonces el señor Raptore agarro con sus cascos delanteros la garganta de Dark Plague. Pero Dark Plague tenía un plan.

-_Que bueno que tengo Espinas del Parálisis escondidas en mi chaleco.-_ Dark Plague rápidamente pero con cautela bajo su casco hacia su chaleco antes que Raptore lo matara.

-No se como supiste que estaba aquí, pero esta noche morirás.-

Pero detrás de Raptore se escucho una voz, al parecer de un potro.

-¡No le hagas daño señor Raptore!- entonces sobre el señor Raptore salto un potro que lo quito de Dark Plague.

-¡Quítate!- lo arrojo a un lado Raptore.

Pero Raptore fue inmovilizado cuando sintió unas cosas filosas clavarse en el. Dark Plague le había encajado las Espinas del Parálisis.

-Ahora tendré que matarlo, niño, será mejor que no veas.- le dijo Dark Plague al potro.

-No te preocupes señor, yo me hare cargo de eso.- entonces el pequeño potro con todas sus fuerzas, arrastro el cuerpo inmovilizado de Raptore hacia la cafetería, donde comían los huérfanos. Dark Plague lo estaba siguiendo por lo que le pregunta:

-¿Para que lo traemos aquí?- le pregunto.

-Por favor señor, ayúdeme a cargarlo a la cocina.- le dijo el pequeño poni.

Entonces entraron en la cocina, encendió la luz y guio el cuerpo inmovilizado de Raptore hacia un triturador de basura, pero era gigante.

-¿Por qué tienen un triturador de basura tan grande?- le pregunto Dark Plague.

-Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de los niños se enferman con facilidad, otros rápidamente acumulan la basura por lo que se construyo uno más grande.-

Entonces el niño cargo ha Raptore hacia la maquina.

-Ya entiendo tu plan hijo.- le dijo Dark Plague con una sonrisa siniestra.

Dark Plague y aquel pequeño fueron testigos de la tortura más dolorosa quien se pudo haber imaginado, entonces tras limpiar toda huella y evidencia, incluso se tuvieron que limpiarse los rostros. Dark Plague le pregunto.

-No estoy enojado contigo, pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste por mi?- le pregunto Dark Plague.

-Porque el señor Raptore ha hecho daño a muchos ponis en este orfanato. En especial a mi amiga, Candy Happy. Desde que mis padres murieron, he decidido vivir por mi cuenta, me he dado cuenta que la ley y la moralidad que enseñan en Equestria no es mas que una vil mierda.-

-¿Cuantos años tienes niño?-

-Tengo 10 años, señor.-

-Bien, te sacare de este lugar para siempre. Esta misma noche.-

Entonces ambos ponis se dirigen a la habitación del niño, donde lo ayudo a empacar sus cosas. Dark Plague le dio su capucha para que se cubriera de la lluvia. Mientras ellos caminaban en las calles, Dark Plague le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?-

-Extreme, Extreme Punishment.-

-Yo soy Dark Plague.-

Fin del Flashback.

Dark Plague saco del cajón de su escritorio, unas cartulinas que tenían dibujos en ellas, una especie de maquina de forma de un cañón, pero estaba dibujado perfectamente y decía en el fondo:

"Propiedad del Palacio Real".

Extreme volvió a Ponyville, con las Cutie Marks Crusaders acompañándolo. Dejo a cada una de ellas en sus respectivas casas, excepto a Scootaloo, quien se fue sola con su Scooter. Entonces, cuando dejo a Sweetie Belle, se topo con Rarity.

-Hola Rarity.-

-¡Extreme!, justamente a ti te estaba esperando.- le dijo emocionada.

-¿A si?. ¿A que se debe eso?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Tienes que probar tu traje que llevaras en la visita al palacio.-

-No creo que sea necesario llevarme ropa.-

-¿Bromeas? Estarás frente a la princesa Celestia, nuestra gobernante que vela por nosotros. Tienes que vestirte de una manera decente.- le dijo Rarity mientras lo jalaba hacia adentro de la Boutique.

Dentro, de la boutique, Rarity lo probaba para hacer las medidas necesarias para hacer su traje, Extreme fue obligado a estarse quieto por varias horas para modelar. Para el fue la peor tortura que alguna vez haya recibido.

Entonces, después de dos largas y aburridas horas, su traje estaba completo. El estaba quieto como una roca para modelar, hasta que escucha una voz desde el pasillo, que era de Rarity:

-¡Extreme, ya esta listo tu traje!- dijo Rarity desde un cuarto de costura.

-_Que bien, ya sentía hormigueos en mis patas.-_ pensó mientras sacaba un gran suspiro.

Extreme se dirigió al cuarto de costura para probarse el traje, Rarity lo había dejado solo para darle privacidad. Extreme tenia un estupendo traje que muchos envidiarían, incluso los nobles de Canterlot.

-_Wow, este traje esta genial, digno de un noble. Recuerdo que las únicas veces que yo me ponía un traje era cuando hacíamos una fiesta con mi maestro y el resto de La Banda de las Sombras_.- tras pensar en esto, Extreme baja la cabeza y luego piensa:

-_¿Cómo fue posible que me uniera a esa pandilla de psicópatas? Esos tiranos, que a pesar de tener los mismos deseos que yo, son unos criminales ellos también.-_

Extreme le estuvo agradeciendo a Rarity por el traje, incluso le prometió darle algo a cambio como muestra de agradecimiento, pero Rarity le decia que tenia que porque hacerlo.

Despues Extreme se decidió caminar por el, entonces cuando estaba casi en las afueras del pueblo, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio. Extreme empezó a correr por el campo, con todas sus fuerzas, luego se iba de árbol en árbol ágilmente como un pegaso.

Se subió a una rama y con sus cascos delanteros sosteniéndolo, empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Después agarro varias piedras y mientras corria, las aventaba en lugares fijos para practicar su puntería. Después, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salto de techo en techo por todas las casas de Ponyville

-_Me encanta practicar Parkour, es un buen ejercicio para obtener mas habilidad y rapidez.-_

Entonces Extreme salto por accidente en la azotea de la casa de Twilight, para ser mas precisos estaba en la casa, había entrado a través de una ventana de un techo. Y para empeorar estaba Twilight ahí, quien lo vio entrando con una cara sorprendida.

-¡Extreme!, ¡¿Cómo entraste con esa agilidad?!- le exclamo sorprendida.

-Ups, lo siento, yo estaba practicando Parkour, lo siento, no vi que la ventana de tu azotea estaba abierta.- se disculpo Extreme.

-¿Qué es Parkour?- le pregunto Twilight mas calmada.

-Es un deporte callejero que trata de hacer una carrera de obstáculos. Puedes atravesar barreras, saltar de azotea en azotea, escalar a través de unos objetos como botes o tubos, etc.-

-¿Y no es ilegal?. Lo digo porque me parece que invades la privacidad de los demás.-

-No, no es ilegal ya que no espias a la gente en sus casas. Pero si lo haces, obviamente se vuelve ilegal.-

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado, no sea que te caigas.- le dijo Twilight.

-No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho desde pequeño, soy un experto. De pura casualidad, ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto Extreme.

-Son las 7:30, faltan treinta minutos para la visita.- le dijo Twilight.

-_¿Tan pronto son las 7:30? Debí haber hecho mucho ejercicio. Lo mejor será darme una ducha rápida.-_

Extreme se despide de Twilight y se dirige a su casa y empezó a ducharse y a colocarse el traje. Extreme notaba que el traje no lucia muy elegante, de hecho, mas bien parecía como una ropa coum pero en forma de traje. Al parecer Rarity sabia que Extreme se sentiría incomodo por llevar algo exagerado.

En la mansión de La Banda de las Sombras, estaba Dark Plague en el patio junto con Scar Face. Scar Face tenia un maletín color plateado que tenia el símbolo de radioactividad.

-Veo que lo trajiste Scar Face. Bien hecho soldado.- le felicitaba Dark Plague.

-Muchas gracias Dark Plague. ¿Pero que es esto exactamente?, nunca nos lo dijiste cuando me pediste que lo robara en la sección de los tesoros prohibidos de Equestria en el museo.- le dijo Scar Face.

-Muy bien, te demostrare que es esto.-

Entonces, Dark Plague empieza a abrir el maletín, de ahí salió demasiado humo por lo que Dark Plague se cubrió la nariz, también Scar Face lo hizo. Entonces Dark Plague saca el producto que llevaba el maletín. El producto era una botella de vidrio, que tenia adentro un liquido color azul, totalmente brillante.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- le pregunto Scar Face sorprendido.

-Es el arma que utilizaremos para el Plan A. También conocido Plan: Anarquía.-

-_Que original eres para los nombres, maestro.-_ pensó con sarcasmo Dark Plague.

-Te contare la historia de este fragmento del cuarzo creado por el legendario mago: Star Swirl , el barbado.-

CONTINUARA…

**Al fin, después de dos semanas por fin gracias a Dios, subí el capitulo 11. **

**¿Qué sucederá en la visita a la Princesa Celestia?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Star Swirl el barbado?, ¿Qué es el plan Anarquía?**

**No se le pierdan en el próximo capitulo de El Cazador de Equestria. Por cierto, tal vez unos capítulos mas y probablemente llegare al final de este fic.**

**Darkknight300 fuera.**


End file.
